Absolute Truth
by AnyMonoUs
Summary: AU all human. Bulma and Vegeta are good friends and they constantly have deny to their friends that they have a crush on each other. Bulma even has a boyfriend for goodness sake! However when a horrible event happens, will feelings surface?
1. Chapter 1

AU all human. Bulma and Vegeta are good friends and they constantly have deny to their friends that they have a crush on each other. Bulma even has a boyfriend for goodness sake! However when a horrible event happens, will feelings surface? Ratings for language, blood and smut.

Be kind, this is only my second submission! Hope you enjoy. Chapter 2 is currently being edited for uploading shortly.

* * *

The young man walked out from the adjoining bathroom into his bedroom. His bedroom was small but functional; had a double bed against the wall under the window, a bedside table, wardrobe and a chest of drawers. No decoration or homely feel about the place, but he didn't care. It did the job and that's all he needed.

He rubbed a towel through his short, black, spiky hair to dry it following his shower before he threw it over his shoulder back into the bathroom deciding that he'd pick it up later. He lifted a clean pair of boxer shorts from the top of his chest of drawers and slipped them up his strong muscular legs. After they snapped on his thin waist, he unwrapped the towel around him before throwing that into the bathroom to join it's partner. Pulling out some socks from the same drawer he walked over to his bed slipping them on his feet before grabbing his works jumpsuit that was already on the bed.

He sighed. He really didn't want to work late on a Friday night, but his boss had called saying they had more cars on site then they could deal with so needed his urgent help. The saving grace was they were going to pay him double for going in so he couldn't really complain. He slid his legs into the jumpsuit before pulling it up to his hips and tying it off. He never wore it up the full away; it got too hot under the hoods of cars too quickly. He kicked his work boots on that were next to the bed before standing and walking back to his chest of drawers to finish getting ready when there was a knock on his front door. Arching a thick eyebrow, he questioned himself who it could possibly be as he walked through the apartment to the door. He swung open the door to reveal a smiling young woman

"Vegeta!" She declared happily upon the sight of him.

"Bulma," He replied dryly with sarcasm tinting his words. Bulma was his very hot neighbour and good friend. Well she wasn't technically his neighbour she lived a few floors up with another friend, but they considered each other neighbours.

He glanced a look up and down at her black cocktail dress, with black high heels causing her long thin legs to be on show for the world, her make-up was done and on heavier than her 'day' make-up and her glorious blue hair was coiffed in what he could only assume was a few hours of preparation; he could safely assume she was on her way out. She was _it._ Anything a man wanted in a woman, she had it. She was intelligent, an heiress that was going to come into a lot of money, and drop dead gorgeous. In many horny moments he'd spent cursing the fact he was in her 'friend-zone'. Not that he didn't like being there, but she had womanly curves with generous breasts, a toned peachy behind, long legs, big blue eyes and a face that would make anybody's mouth drop; it was undeniable that he hadn't thought even just for a second about how hot she was.

"You are in your work clothes," She then noticed seeing his grey overalls on. "Oh no not again," She bemoaned, her shoulders dropping in anger. "You haven't been out with us in ages."

"There's a lot on at the garage, woman." He replied folding his large muscular arms over his chest leaning on the door frame.

Bulma puffed out air annoyed. She glanced at her friend standing in the pose she knew meant 'Nothing you can say will change my mind'; she'd seen it a few times. The folded arms, his ruggedly good-looking face was serious, his black eyebrows were furrowed over his night-black eyes, and his legs were shoulder width apart giving him more stature than his height allowed. He wasn't short, perhaps a few inches taller than her, but short for a guy. He had ultimate 'short-man syndrome'. He went to the GYM religiously making his muscles bulge, and anybody that even mentioned his height would be in for a tirade of abuse. His abuse was ugly, but Vegeta was definitely one _attractive_ guy.

"Can't you take one night off?" She proceeded to try and convince him pressing her hands in a prayer position. Fruitless she knew but she always tried, perhaps this would be the one time he would give in.

"I probably could, but I won't," He shrugged allowing a malevolent smirk tug at his lips. He had a cruel sense of humour and could be incredibly rude, something that had caused very heated arguments between the two, but she could take it. They were both hot-heads, probably why they were such close friends and knew how to get into each other's heads with such ease that their arguments could get quite viscous. "Scarface will be there anyway." He added.

Scarface being the _lovely_ name he referred to her boyfriend as. She chose to ignore the horrible words; he just didn't approve. Her boyfriend had sown his oats a few times in their relationship so she knew Vegeta's anger towards him was coming from a good place, and she didn't expect them be the best of friends anyway.

"So? Doesn't mean I don't want you there as well." Bulma pouted pressing her red painted lips together.

It was times like this he _hated_ her. Did she know what she did to him with those words? Those words that alluded to so much more but he knew held nothing.

"Run along or I'll be late for work," He nodded her away. She stepped forward reaching up to his hair sorting out the central spike in his hair so it was straight. She had a _very annoying_ habit of invading his personal space, something he didn't like and she knew he didn't which is probably why she did. But he'd found when she reached up to his hair, since she had to stand on tiptoes, he could get a good look at her cleavage. A bit sleazy but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Bulma pressed a cheeky kiss on his cheek before walking away waving to him over her shoulder. He watched her behind sway before she turned down a corridor out of sight. He shut the door furiously and slammed his head against it. When will this stupid infatuation go? He growled into his mind. Remembering his preparation and trusting the fact she'd sorted his hair out anyway he decided just to leave. He grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter near the door then left.

* * *

It was a beautiful summer's night. The sun hadn't quite set yet and they had a few hours of light left before it disappeared. The considerable heat from earlier that day had calmed leaving a light chill in the air making it just right. The air wasn't exactly fresh, but she was in the middle of West City, what did she expect? Bulma skipped towards a car that was waiting for her. She pulled open the door and jumped into the passenger seat. "Not coming I take it," The driver turned her head to her.

"No, has to work." Bulma puffed out air again showing her friend her annoyance. Her friend was as dressed up as she. The whole gang had been looking forward to this night for an entire week and finally it was Friday so they were going to enjoy the hell out of this weekend.

"He works too much," A voice from the back of the car said. Bulma turned around to see her friend's boyfriend sat in the back. She smiled every time she saw them together. They were a new couple and she hadn't quite gotten over how they looked together. Her friend was tall, blonde, beautiful and did the 'rock-chick' look with ease, whereas her boyfriend was very short, bald and was a de-funked Buddhist; they looked odd together but they seemed to be incredibly into each other so didn't care.

"Nah, Vegeta can't work enough," Bulma laughed a little sliding some of her hair behind her ear.

"Who does that remind me of?" Her friend smiled from the driver's seat raising an eyebrow at her.

"Is that an insinuation 18?" She asked back sarcastically. "Just because I like my work, doesn't mean I work too much."

"Right, okay." 18 rolled her eyes before finding a spot in the traffic and pulling out onto the main road.

"Anyway Krillin, Vegeta doesn't really like going out anyway unless getting laid in the equation." Bulma spoke to the guy in the back.

"With how he looks, you would figure that was every weekend," Krillin shrugged, when both girls turned to look at him oddly. "What? It's not weird for a guy to be able to see another guy is attractive to the female population. That time me and him went for a drink, he was practically beating them off with a stick. He came back from the bar with at least 3 numbers and you and I both know that Vegeta would never go up to a girl to chat them up first." Krillin explained.

"When did you and him go out for a drink?" Bulma questioned.

"That time where he told me if I hurt 18 he'd break both my kneecaps," Krillin replied in all seriousness.

Just before 18's twin brother died he'd asked Vegeta to look out for her, some best friend's code, which Vegeta had taken with a great respect. Vegeta took pride in anything he did and being asked that by his best friend meant he would do anything to honour it. Perhaps at times it had annoyed 18 especially when guys had been scared away, but she knew he was doing it because he cared about her, even though he did anything he could to deny he did. They had formed a strong relationship where she saw him as an older brother she never had.

"I know this is the part when we should say 'Oh Vegeta would never touch you, it's only words' but he absolutely would." 18 laughed.

"He probably wouldn't stop at the kneecaps either," Bulma added then laughed at the fact Krillin's face had paled considerably. 18 and Krillin had been together for a couple of months so Vegeta had thawed in his attitude to Krillin and tolerated him, even engaged in conversations with him which meant that he actually quite liked him. "So getting drunk tonight 18?"

"As you might be able to tell, I'm actually driving tonight," Her friend replied as she drove through the city towards their usual bar.

"Ah come on, Vegeta will come and pick us up if you drink too much. Please," Bulma begged since she was up for drinking and hated being the only one doing so.

"I'll see about it." 18 waved it off.

* * *

There was something comforting about going to a bar that was their usual. It was situated pretty much in the centre of their part of the city. They lived in the part of town where young professionals lived so had lots of bars, clubs and restaurants, it suited them all down to the ground.

18, Bulma and Krillin all walked into the bar smiling at the bouncer who waved them through. They walked in and the bar was already quite busy. Bulma followed 18 towards the bar scanning the various wooden tables and booths for their friends. After a few moments she saw her boyfriend giving her a wave. She waved back to let him know she'd seen them before turning back to 18 who was now standing at the bar. "Can I have a rum and coke?" 18 shouted to the barman, since the chatter and the background music was rather loud.

"And a vodka Red Bull." Bulma added. 18 turned to look at her wondering why she was suddenly ordering Bulma a drink. "You owe me a drink from last time, and I paid your side of the water bill this month," She explained and 18 sighed knowing she was right.

The two drinks were placed on the bar in front of them, and 18 handed over some coins to pay them. "I've seen them already," Bulma told 18 seeing she was looking for their friends. 18 handed Bulma her drink taking her own then walked over to the corner booth to see the rest of their group waiting for them. Bulma slid in next to her boyfriend, kissing him on the lips as she sat down.

"Hi," He smiled at her. He had a such a sweet smile and puppy dog brown eyes she could never say no to. He was growing his brown hair long again so it looked rather messy, something she'd told him time and again not to do, but he thought it looked 'cool'. He was handsome but the large scar on his cheek unfortunately didn't really add to his looks, but it added a certain amount of danger; she had a thing for bad boys.

"Hi," Bulma smiled back inserting herself next to him in the space he was creating by leaning his arm around the back of the seat. "Hi guys," She then smiled to her other friends sitting at the table as they shuffled around to make room for Krillin and 18.

"Hey B," The beaming scruffy haired male grinned at her. She had to smile back. He was her oldest and best friend. His grandfather lived next door to her parents so she used to see him at weekends and summers, before he moved in permanently when his parents divorced. He was the nicest person in the world and considered everybody his friend, but he considered Vegeta his best friend. "Where's the V-Man?"

"He's working tonight," 18 answered.

"Oh," He pouted. He was like an adorable overgrown child.

"I'm sure you'll see him tomorrow Goku," The small women said who was sat next to him.

"But Chi-Chi, I wanted him to come out tonight." He pouted further. His young girlfriend rolled her eyes. Sometimes Bulma had thought she deserved a medal. Any romantic gestures had to be planned by her, she had to ask him out, she had to be the first person to kiss him. Since Goku acted like such a child he didn't really understand women so Chi-Chi had to hand guide him in everything they did. It was lucky for Goku that she loved him as deeply as he loved her. They were very sweet and had been going out for many years and would without doubt be together forever.

"Well he's out fixing the cars of the nation." Bulma told him and he looked disheartened.

"But he hasn't been out with us in ages," He further protested.

"Oh no it's such a travesty," Bulma heard her boyfriend muttered under his breath as he took a sip of his drink.

"Don't start Yamcha," She hissed at him. She was sick of the mutterings under his breath, the rolls of his eyes and the talking he did behind Vegeta's back. He was scared of him so never said it to his face but would happily do it behind his back; she hated his cowardice and him badmouthing her closest friend. Vegeta at least had a reason to hate Yamcha, it was not the same the other way around.

"What? I don't like guys over my girlfriend shoot me," Yamcha protested.

"This again? Vegeta doesn't have a crush on me," Bulma lied to a point. She knew Vegeta gave her 'the look' every now and then but then again she gave him the same look. He was her image of the perfect man; muscles, beautiful eyes, _short_ hair, bronzed skin and a face of male model of course she was going to give him that look. But her and Vegeta? She barely could consider the idea, it was just... strange. "He doesn't have a crush on me does he 18?" She asked her friend for confirmation. 18 stayed silent for a bit with a face like she wasn't going to disagree.

"Well..." 18 started.

"What?" Bulma asked quickly.

"He's never said anything but I don't know, I just get the feeling he does."

"You see? 'He's never _said_ anything'. Therefore you cannot prove anything. You know as well as I do that you can't tell what he's feeling especially in that department." She defended strongly.

"Why are you getting bent out of shape for? It's only a theory." 18 raised her arms in surrender.

"Because... well..." Bulma stuttered. She didn't have a reason. She was just protective over Vegeta for some reason; always had been.

It seemed odd that she considered him her closest friend since she lived with 18 and Goku was her best friend, but it seemed Vegeta understood her a little better than anybody else. Plus he was a great listener. He acted as though he was bored and didn't care but he would sit and listen giving his advice, granted most of it was violence or 'dump the Scarface bastard then' but he was still there. He didn't really share anything from his side but he was intensely private.

She'd first met him 9 years ago. He'd fixed her very first car for her and even then he intrigued her. A good-looking guy that seemed to prefer to be quiet, watching others then interact. She'd been drawn into that. Her high school years weren't happy ones and she'd been the outcast, preferring her own company then that of others, and she could see that in him. They had that... understanding. He could read her better then anybody she knew, even her own mother.

"So what if he does have a crush on you? It's not like he'd act on it." Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

"Because it's Vegeta."

"Exactly, which means we'll probably never know." Smiled Krillin but she simply frowned. Why did him having a crush on her make her feel so weird? It made her stomach contort and made her feel nervous.

"Or maybe its because you know he does but you can't act on it," Yamcha snidely said and Bulma slid away before turning to him.

"So now you are accusing me of liking Vegeta? Christ Yamcha why don't you just accuse me of sleeping with him as well, I mean he does only live downstairs," She replied sarcastically. When he didn't reply quickly enough she spoke again. "Oh my god, you think I have don't you? You are so fucking paranoid Yamcha and I'm not even the ones that's cheated in our relationship!" She spat anger full rage now.

"How many times? I'm sorry, it was one drunken night. It wasn't even me it was the drink," Yamcha protested.

"It was your dick in her pussy Yamcha, so therefore it was you not the drink."

"I never even said I thought you did, you are putting words in my mouth." Yamcha took a sip of his drink with a smile on his face like he was playing innocent. Growling she folded her arms she angled her body language away from him. He rolled his eyes but decided to say nothing. After a few drinks she'd be all over him.

* * *

The night progressed. They had intended to move on from the bar to others or perhaps even a club to go dancing however it seemed the alcohol had run freely and too quickly for the group and they couldn't be bothered to move. The large circular booth they were sat in was endlessly comfortable for 6 tipsy young adults.

"Bulma, your clone has just walk in," Krillin pointed towards the door. Bulma looked in the direction he pointed when a familiar face walked in.

"Does she just follow my life?" Bulma hissed. It was a girl that had made her life hell. She had made herself her doppelgänger then went about trying to ruin her life. She even flirted with Yamcha all of the time, something he always played up to. When Bulma had first met Yamcha he was scared of girls and when she started going out with him she tidied him up a bit, gave him a sense of fashion and suddenly the girls flocked around him like seagulls on a chip. When the girls came around him he got confident and had changed into the skirt chasing man he was today. She hated his wondering eye and it made her feel so worthless but she knew he loved her.

"Who is it?" Yamcha asked not able to see from here he is.

"Marron." Bulma muttered.

"Oh," Yamcha nodded before necking the rest of his pint. "Anybody else want a drink?" He asked jumping to his feet. They all declined since they had just got a round. He shrugged and jumped over the booth and ran into the crowded bar.

Bulma seethed in her seat as her friends sat in silence wondering if they had just witnessed that. He couldn't have been more obvious if he tried. She was shaking she was so incredibly angry. Sometimes he made her heart break. Then she felt all of their eyes on her, awaiting her next move. All she wanted was their eyes off her, to be away from them, away from _him._ Why did she have to love him? Why did her heart have to love him when he broke it so many times?

"Hello?" Bulma heard; she looked up to see that Goku was now on the phone. His finger in his ear squinting to hear the person on the other end. "Hey Raditz!" He replied, Raditz being his older brother who happened to work at the same garage Vegeta did. "I can't hear you, Vegeta's been what?" Goku shouted slightly louder. "Oh my God, is he alright?" Goku then asked in shock. "You know where? Okay, thanks, yeah I'm going right now, see you there, bye." Goku said hanging up the phone, standing on his feet instantly grabbing his jacket.

"Goku is everything alright?" 18 asked seeing his face was serious and his face _never_ lost his childlike grin.

"Vegeta's been hit by a car."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. Thank you so much for taking your time out to give my story a read. I don't own the characters - although I wish I did, would be pretty cool. I've already got chapter 3 written as this is a bit of a slow chapter, but part 3 will be up very shortly which will have a little more story progress.

* * *

The car journey was eerie. They were quiet, tense all thinking the worst. Nobody spoke, barely even breathed. Goku's legs were bouncing with unused energy, fists clenching and unclenching as too much adrenaline pounded his body. He waned to do something, anything but he did know it had already been done and that there was nothing he could do.

Chi-Chi threaded her arm under his before hugging it. Vegeta wasn't exactly her favourite person, he was too cold and brash for her liking, she was more worried that this would end badly and destroy her boyfriend. Her life evolved around him and the thought that he would lose his best friend almost crippled her. He'd never had to deal with a tragedy like that before and she was deeply worried about he would take it.

Krillin had his arms wrapped around 18 comforting the crying woman he knew was inside her. She wasn't showing it, but it was there, he knew it from the way he hadn't been pushed away. She was sat rigid, since she was in the middle in the back of the taxi, staring through the windscreen trying to work out where they were and how far away they were. Her mind asking questions that were slightly irrelevant so it didn't have to comprehend that she had another 'brother' in the hospital that might not come out.

"About 2 minutes away kids," The driver told them. 18 looked at the red light of the meter before rummaging into her purse for the money. Bulma looked to her friend. She was a great person in a crisis, unlike her who did what she was doing now. She just went quiet, numb and became introverted. She _needed_ Vegeta. He was the best person for a crisis. He kept any panic, any emotion bottled behind an ice cool exterior. Her nose prickled as she felt tears building pressure in her eyes.

"Bulma," Thankfully somebody interrupted her sombre thoughts so she didn't start crying. "Have you got some money for the ride? We don't have enough," 18 asked. Bulma sniffled and nodded gripping her bag in her lap and pulling out her purse. She delved in grabbed a handful of unknown coins and thrust them at her 18 looked at her but she didn't make eye contact.

* * *

The taxi pulled up in the drop off point in the hospital. They all jumped out of the taxi thanking the driver for getting them there so quickly. He shouted no problem and wished their friend well. They collectively ran into the reception area through the automatic doors. "Hi, we are looking for our friend that was hit by a car," 18 panted slightly out of breath. The Receptionist nodded tapping away on her computer that was hidden above the high desk.

"Name?" She smiled comfortingly.

"Vegeta Ouji," Goku said loudly. The Receptionist tapped away on her computer.

"Okay he was brought in about 10 minutes ago and is currently in emergency surgery." She read out from the notes appearing on her screen.

"Well, what do we do? We want to see him" Goku pressed.

"There's no way you will be able to see him sir, he's in surgery. I will request a Doctor come and see you as soon as possible but unfortunately the only thing I can tell you is to sit tight and wait." She told him sternly but calmly, after all it wasn't the first time she'd had to deal with an aggressive worried visitor.

"How can we just wait?" Goku shouted but Chi-Chi pushed him back away from the counter.

"Goku, don't shout at her, it's not her fault. She's doing her job. If he's in surgery then at least he's alive and with the Doctors." Chi-Chi shouted at him and he breathed deeply turning his back on them all rubbing his hand over his face and through his hair.

"Guys!" They heard and turned to see a large built man with even bigger brown hair styled in the manner of a mullet.

"Radz, what's happening?" Goku asked him straight away.

"I don't know dude. I jumped in a car and followed the ambulance. Since we got here I ain't seen him," Radditz shrugged, his white wife-beater and his grey overalls covered in spatters of blood.

"Oh my God," Bulma stepped away from him putting her hands in a prayer position over her nose and mouth. There were so much of it. Scarlet splatters and hand marks where he'd dragged his hands across his clothes trying to wipe the blood off. Feeling unsteady on her feet Bulma took a seat. Everybody decided to follow suit and took seats next to her.

Two policemen in full uniform walked through the automatic doors and Radditz got straight to his feet. Upon seeing him, the policemen walked over to him.

"Mr Son..." One of them started.

"Did you catch the bastard?" Raditz asked them angrily.

"Catch who?" Chi-Chi asked.

"The other driver that's who. He just fucking drove off!" He ranted angrily, his gestures becoming aggressive.

"Sir, please calm down. This is a hospital where there are sick and upset people. If you continue on then we will have to extradite you and you won't be allowed back." The Policeman told him sternly. Radditz raised his hands in surrender before blowing out angry air. "Now, we found an abandoned car not to far away with damage to the front and a smashed windscreen, obviously consistent with the accident involving Mr Ouji. Now to try and confirm this, do you remember anything about the car?" The Officer asked pulling out a notebook.

"I've already I told you. I didn't see it! I heard a big smash and some girl scream so I ran over and saw Vegeta on the floor. I saw it driving it away. It was a big 4X4. It had travelled so far down the road I couldn't see the colour but from the shape of the rear lights I know it has to have been a BMW and a newer model." Radditz told them throwing himself in a chair, replaying having to see his friend on the ground, bleeding and his limbs in awkward positions.

"They just drove away? How could somebody do that?" Bulma whispered too quiet for anybody to hear. The thought that her friend could be dying and somebody would just run away, leaving him for whatever ever fate would befall him made her feel sick.

Then she felt it, the uncontrollable urge to cry. She'd been fighting it, fighting it so much as she knew Vegeta would hate her to cry. He always said she was weak showing tears, saying that she was a strong woman and didn't need to cry over pathetic things; he didn't mean it, it was because he was just awkward around her when she was crying and didn't know how to act. Recently he'd learnt that embracing her and telling her Yamcha was a dickhead tended to work when she was upset especially when they had an argument. It wasn't a rare occurrence; she was a passionate person with strong emotions and mood swings were a part of that. The sight of Vegeta's blood and the police being there suddenly made the whole thing feel real. A sob escaped her throat as she covered her face with her hands.

"It's going to be okay," She heard in her ear as 18 wrapped her arms around her. "This is Vegeta we are talking about. He's the strongest person we know." She reassured her, unconvincingly. Yes Vegeta was impeccably strong, physically and mentally, but man VS car – car tended to win more often then not.

"Well we have sniffer dogs and officers around the location at the moment so hopefully we will find more clues. We have some officers checking out the registered address of the vehicle and looking into CCTV around the area to see if we can get any images of the driver. Here is our number, if you need anything please call us." The officer said to the group handing Radditz his card. Radditz nodded slipping the card into his pocket. The officers nodded to the group before walking out.

* * *

Hours passed, God only knew how many. The group had sat pretty much in silence the entire time. Tears, anger and fear had quietened down leaving nerves. They were twitching, pacing, sighing trying to do anything to pass the time knowing their friend was having critical surgery. The hospital waiting room smelt of disinfectant making 18 feel sick. She'd smelt it too many times and spent too much time in places such as this. The memories and knowing exactly what could happen in a place like this was making her tremble.

"Excuse me, are you with Mr Ouji?" A voice cut through the tension. They looked up at a middle aged doctor in scrubs and holding a clipboard. They nodded frantically. "Mr Ouji is stable but is in a very critical condition. We took him through to theatre straight away as he had a brain hemorrhage along with some extensive internal bleeding. We have managed to stem the bleeding, but he is still in critical condition and it's very touch and go for the next 24 hours." The Doctor explained.

"Can we see him?" Goku asked and the Doctor looked reluctant.

"He's in Intensive Care and is still under heavy sedation. He needs his rest and as I said he's very ill, I'm reluctant to let anybody in to him. His body went into shock, which stopped blood circulating and he crashed a few times in surgery, so I really want him to be as relaxed as possible." _He crashed_ , he technically died?

"What are his chances Doc?" Krillin asked clutching 18's hand tightly feeling her grip get tighter.

"It's too early to say I'm afraid. The first 24 hours are going to be vital, but the most I can say is that it's 50/50 at this stage." The Doctor banged the clipboard into his hand, a nervous tick at having to deliver horrific news to families and friends.

"If he gets through, will he be alright?" Bulma then asked him. "I mean the hemorrhage, has it caused any brain damage or anything?"

"I'm sorry but we don't know too much. He hasn't regained consciousness since the accident so we are unable to be sure. His vital signs are okay, so nothing to indicate any problems yet but we will know more when he wakes up." He smiled to her and she sighed finding no solace in his words. "Other than what I've explained he has a hairline fracture in his legs, some broken ribs, and what else you'd expect from a car accident." The Doctor shrugged.

"So what now?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I would suggest one of you leaving your number with reception and then go home getting some rest yourselves. He's going to be out for the rest of the night, if anything changes we'll be able to call you, but there's really nothing you can do sitting here. Unless there are any other questions, please excuse me," He nodded curtly before leaving down the hospital corridors. The group exchanged looks, unable to digest the news.

This isn't happening, Bulma said in her own mind. For Vegeta not to be careful about something like that, it was out of character. For him not to look both ways and check wasn't him.

This wasn't the first time she'd been in hospital waiting for him. She'd occupied him many times after fights, but usually he was there, awake, having stitches sown into his skin, smirking over the fight that had transpired and how 'easy' he'd clobbered the other guy. But she was sat alone. Goku had Chi-Chi to comfort him and Krillin was comforting a struggling 18. Whereas she sat alone.

She'd try to call Yamcha to at the least let him know they'd left the bar but it had gone to answer phone. Now she was angry. Angry that he'd left her alone, angry that she couldn't see her friend, angry at the person who hit her friend and just generally angry at the world for doing this to _her._ Didn't they know how much she needed him? Vegeta wasn't just some friend, he was so much more. She couldn't explain why, nor when he'd become so special to her but he just was. He meant so much more than she could describe. He was her confidant, and her friend. She knew it sounded stupid, she had a boyfriend, a best friend, parents and every one of them she could describe how she felt about them and why but Vegeta? It just didn't seem there were words that would be good enough.

"I don't want to go," Bulma took a deep breath trying to calm herself; he wouldn't want her to cry.

"He's going to be out for the night B. There's no point staying here making yourself ill through worry." Krillin turned to her. "We'll give them your number and you'll be the first person they call with any change." She looked into his hazel eyes finding them so sweet. Vegeta was in a life or death situation and here she was wondering where she should go home to sleep or stay there or not; she felt so cruel. How could she leave him? Leave him on his own in a place he didn't know and possibly die with nobody by his side? "He's going to be fine." Krillin said reading her thoughts.

"C'mon B. We'll come back first thing." 18 grabbed her hand pulling her to her feet. Bulma rubbed her eyes smudging her make-up but she didn't care.

"Goku we have to go, what about Gohan?" Chi-Chi tried pulling him to his feet. Upon hearing his baby son's name Goku gave in; their son would need them. Her family wouldn't have him forever.

"Man, this is Vegeta we are talking about. He ain't letting a car getting the best of him, not without knocking the driver out first," Radditz patted his brother on the back and they all smiled weakly knowing it sounded so much like Vegeta. Leaving his hand on his shoulder he directed Goku out of the building followed by everybody else.

* * *

Bulma reached over to her bedside table, grabbing her phone to see if Yamcha had called her back and she'd not noticed but no sign. She slammed the phone back down before pulling her covers up to her neck. The bedroom was silent; painfully so. Not even the sound of a ticking clock since all she had was electronics.

She didn't want to be there. She wanted to be with Vegeta, wanted to be in the hospital at his side holding his hand. She didn't care that he wouldn't like it or even that the doctors thought it pointless; after all she didn't really care what anybody _told_ her to do. She couldn't get the image of Vegeta's blood on Raditz's clothes out her mind. There was so much of it, so he must have been bleeding heavily. A brain hemorrhage? She was terrified that even IF he came out of it, that it would have caused brain damage. The look on the Doctor's face wasn't optimistic and that scared her. No doubt he'd seen worse cases then that pull through, but he'd probably seen people in a better state keel over too.

Vegeta couldn't die, he just couldn't. Who would mock her intelligence? Who would call her fat even though it was obviously not true? Who would come upstairs to fix their plumbing when too much hair got caught in the drain? Who would fix 18's car when the exhaust fell off again? Who would come and pick them up when they'd got too drunk? Who would protect them from the creepy guy in the building that had an obsession with them? And who would... be Vegeta?

She rolled onto her side gazing at the clock willing the next 24 hours to spin in front of her eyes. She wanted to pray to God to make sure he was okay, but she didn't believe. It was times like this however she wished she had a divine belief, had belief in a high power so she could plead and beg to somebody and show them it wasn't Vegeta's time. But then again she believed in fate, she believed all things happened for a reason, if he did die according to her beliefs it was his time, but how could she accept that? He was too young and beautiful to die; she smiled hearing him say those words to her in her mind.

Bulma heard her door open and saw a shape walk in. As the figure walked over to the bed she saw it was 18. With no words 18 slipped into the bed with her and gathered her up in her arms. "He's going to be okay, B" She whispered as she rested her chin on top of her head. She clutched her friend, emotions swelling within her unsure if she was that for Bulma's benefit or hers.

"You don't know that," Was all Bulma could reply. Having no words back 18 just held her friend tightly.

"His head would explode if he knew we were in bed together." 18 then said making Bulma laugh. He always made comments that they were secretly lesbians, having pillow fights in their underwear, having showers together since they only had the one bathroom. He was a flirt when he was in a good mood which could be rare.

"Yeah," She agreed before silence fell over the pair both thinking of the man that had introduced them. Vegeta had been friends with 17 for a long time therefore knew 18 by association and when he became friends with Bulma also he introduced them knowing Bulma wanted more female friends and he saw similarities between the two. "Thanks." Bulma then said, not clarifying what for but she didn't need to.

* * *

A nurse they'd asked in passing had told them he'd managed to survive the night when they'd arrived the next morning. At least he was still clinging on and that provided some comfort for them. They'd been told that somebody would be in to see them and give them an update shortly "Did you manage any sleep?" Goku asked Bulma as he sat next to her. They were the only two that could attend, the others couldn't afford to take a day off work. Thankfully Bulma worked for her father and one call to him, he understood her need to be with her friend and Goku was a house-husband so had left Gohan with his father to come.

"No, you?" She sighed running a hand through her hair before tightening her ponytail at the back.

"A bit," He pouted shrugging a shoulder. "What if he's not okay Bulma?" Goku turned to her, his cute face worried, his brown eyes twinkling with an undivided hope she held the answers.

"Goku, I-I don't..." She tried to give him comfort but the truth was she was breaking inside. He scrunched his lips together, nodded and looked away. The door opened and in walked a nurse.

"Hi," She smiled and they smiled a little back. "You're here with Vegeta Ouji?" Again the pair nodded. "Well he's still critical, but he's stable. He came through the night, which is a really positive sign, all his vitals are up and steady, not quite what they should be but we are expecting to see some improvement within the next few hours."

"So he's okay? He's going to be okay?" Goku asked positively.

"I can't guarantee anything at this stage I'm afraid, he is still very ill and hasn't woken up yet."

"Can we see him?" Bulma pleaded and the pretty nurse smiled at her.

"You're more than welcome, however please try and be as quiet as possible, we don't want anything to really disturb him at this stage." The nurse told them and they both nodded emphatically as if seeing him would make it okay. She opened the door and nodded to them. They stood and followed the nurse down a few corridors, through a few double doors before standing outside a particular door. "Please rub some gel on your hands," She pointed to a small bottle that was attached on the wall next to the frame of the door. Knowing it was to stave off infection the pair put some of the alcohol based gel in their hands before rubbing it all over their hands and wrists. When she was satisfied they'd cleansed their hands the nurse looked at them both. "Ready?" She made sure to which they both nodded. She opened the door allowing the pair in first.

* * *

Bulma gasped, a hand flying over her mouth upon sight of the unconscious body on the bed with machines, tubes and wires all over it. No doubt the body was Vegeta, but he looked ruined. Her feet took her to the side of his bed. The covers were folded down neatly over his hips leaving his muscular torso on show with a large white bandage wrapped several times around his ribs covering pretty much half of it, with red grazes and bruises pretty much on the rest of it. His leg was on top of the covers with some dressings on and a slight plaster no doubt being the leg that was slightly broken. But his face, his handsome perfect face was... there weren't words. He had a large dressing on his forehead practically covering his right eye, his face was red in various places from bruises, there were scabbed gashes on his cheeks, and it was swollen. His arms were lain across his body the same as everything else - battered, bruised and scabbed. There was also a white bandage wrapped around his head a few times. He just looked a mess. "Oh god," She whispered as she looked at her friend looking so damaged, so worn, so vulnerable.

"How long will he be like this?" Goku asked the nurse shocked by the sight.

"Well we've pumped some saline through so hopefully the sedation is going to wear off soon, then we will wait to see if he wakes up on his own." Goku walked to the other side of his friend unable to understand the mess in front of him was the strong little man he called his best friend. "Now there were a few questions we hope you will be able to answer," The nurse said grabbing his notes from the bottom of the bed.

"Sure," Goku nodded rubbing the back of his hair nervously.

"Is he allergic to any medication? Penicillin? Paracetamol?" She slid a pen from up upper pocket and clicked it ready to take the notes.

"Err," Goku was puzzled by the question.

"No," Bulma then answered. The nurse nodded making a note.

"Does he have any pre-existing conditions that may not be on his previous medical history?"

"No," She shook her head.

"And who are his Next Of Kin?" The nurse asked to a silent room. The pair exchanged looks as if questioning each other.

"I don't know." Bulma then told the nurse. She could see by her face she thought it an odd answer but noted it down.

"I'll leave you alone. Need anything, just hit the buzzer," She pointed to an emergency button above the bed that was large and red. She then left the room. Bulma wheeled a stool over to the side of the bed so she could sit down. She reached over taking hold of Vegeta's limp hand finding it so strange that he hadn't snatched it away from her that he would _always_ do.

"He looks so pale," Bulma noted as she stared at his face. His usually tanned bronzed skin looked tinged with white as if he was nauseous. Her bottom lip then trembled and before she could swallow it she burst out in a fit of tears.

"Hey, hey, hey." Goku walked around to her side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around her bringing her into his chest. "I know he looks bad, but he's okay. Look, his chest is moving up and down that's all we need to know." He said placing a kiss on the top of her head. She sniffled rubbing her hand under her nose but still couldn't contain the worry that poured out through her eyes.

"He doesn't deserve this Goku," She spluttered in her tears spitting as the tears ran over her lips.

"I know. But I also know that as long as there's oxygen and blood pumping in his body Vegeta is going to be fighting." He cupped her sweet face in his large hands. She tried to smile but her chin wobbled. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around her once more holding her tightly. He saw her as his little sister and sort to protect as much as he could and seeing tears fall from her big beautiful eyes only broke his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for taking you time out to give my story a read, and those of you following along. To the kind person that left a review and talk about how you don't want that much Yamcha bashing, I do get you. He's bashed a lot in a lot of stories - even a lot of my own - when really there's not a lot of merit for it from the anime. But for this story to work I do have to make him somewhat of a dick. So sorry about that lol And really thank you to my other reviewer stating that this story was well written, it's very touching.

Here's Chapter 3 and our man Vegeta is about to wake up :)

* * *

A dull ache was bothering him, that and an incessant beeping. His head was throbbing and all he could wish is that he could be in the pain-free limbo he had been what felt like only a moment ago. The smell of disinfectant was in his nostrils so knew he was in a hospital. He ached and yet his body was numb. Clearly he was pumped full of drugs and pain killers had made it difficult to even move.

He opened his eyes to find the world messy blur and the light burn his retinas. Squinting, his eyes closed again and gave it a few moments before trying again. He reopened his eyes blinking so quickly his eyes began to water but eventually the blurry shapes came into focus. Unsurprisingly he was in a hospital bed and he was staring at a wall. Nothing interesting about it, just a white wall. He tried to move but found his body parts too heavy. He decided to let himself wake up a little before trying it again. He couldn't remember why he was there. He frowned trying to remember when he had a pain on his forehead. Gingerly he lifted his arm to his forehead feeling only cotton of, no doubt, bandages. His arm fell back against the bed feeling too heavy. He looked down at himself seeing his body bandaged and covered in red marks and reddy-purple bruises. Hearing a squeak next to him he turned his head. There leaning on her arms on his bedside table was Bulma.

He smiled a little to himself. Did he ever think she wouldn't be there? The woman was too caring for her own good, but he couldn't deny how good it made him feel that she was there. Since her face was in his direction he could see bags under her eyes and how awful she looked. It bemused him, how long had she been there to look _that_ bad? Not that she looked bad, but she just look exhausted. He must have been out longer than he thought.

He tried to sit up and gasped at the pain that ripped through him unexpectedly. He fell back against the bed breathing heavily through the pain. Deciding he needed answers he reached over to Bulma. His finger wiped down over her cheek. Flinching as she woke, she bat the hand away grumbling under her breath making him chuckle to himself. She amused him. Her eyes blinked open as she lent back and stretched. "Good Morning," Vegeta said albeit a little sarcastically. She froze and looked over at him, seeing his eyes open and starting at her.

"Vegeta!" She cried happily. She went over to hug him then stopped seeing that it probably would hurt him. She then lent down and kissed him on the bandages around his head. "Thank God, you've been out for 3 days."

"3 days? What the fuck happened?" He asked outraged, his hoarse voice almost growling.

"You don't remember?" Bemused she questioned. When he didn't reply she gathered it was a no. "You were hit by a car. You were crossing the road near your work when some guy jumped the lights and ploughed into you." She told him, looking into his eyes looking for any memory of the story but saw nothing. He went to sit up again but the pain ripped through him like a knife making him yelp almost. "Vegeta! Lay down, there's button to move the bed," Bulma exclaimed grabbing the remote for the bed handing it to him. He was panting, his arm tight around his middle. "You have broken ribs, bruising and you were bleeding internally, they want you moving as little as possible."

"When can I leave?" His jaw was clenched; he hated hospitals.

"I have no idea." She shrugged. His eyes then found hers, bemused at how she was staring at him. She was staring so intently with her enchanting blue eyes that he nearly became mesmerised. The look on her face was wonder. She gripped his hand and he glanced down; he never was happy with her touching him. Her touching him did things to his body he couldn't control. It sent shudders up his spine, goosebumps on his skin, and blood to go to one particular area of his body. "You died," She whispered.

"But I'm not dead." He assured her, seeing true upset in her face.

"I-I thought you weren't ever going to wake up. The Doctors thought you were going to die..." Her relief poured out of her.

Moments like this reminded him why his friendship with her was so utterly complicated. She acted like he was.. he didn't know... like he was more to her than she ever voiced. He just didn't understand. She flirted with him, touched him, cared about him in ways _nobody_ ever had but then he knew he was only her friend. It irritated him but then again he couldn't shake himself away from it, away from her. He treasured very little in his life, he liked solace and his own company but his small group of friends were something he treasured. Not that he ever told them or even told her; but she knew. She saw things in him that he'd never shown to anybody. She _understood_ and even when she didn't she pressured him until she did. Nobody did that to him. He was cruel to them so they left him alone, but she didn't go. She blocked everything he threw at her, forcing him to see she was there for him. He hated her and a part of him...

"I'm too young and beautiful to die." Was his simple reply with the smallest of smirks at the side of his mouth. She smiled back fighting the tears that threatened to fall.

"Well looking at you at the moment I would re-think the last part of that sentence." She laughed a little sniffling. She felt the grip on his hand grip hers back for the first time in 3 days and it made her happier than she ever thought she'd been ever. "The other guys have been here too."

"So why are you here now then?" He queried finding it reasonable they would come and visit in numbers.

"I didn't want you to wake up here alone." She shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world her thumb stroking over his knuckles.

His hand snatched away from hers angrily, "You're a stupid woman." His deep voice growled looking away from her.

"What?"

"Go home. I didn't ask you here and I don't need you here either." His spat sudden vicious anger at her. He fought himself not to look at her. He didn't want her to do this to him. He was in enough pain as it was let alone this too. The stool she was sat on slid across the floor crashing into the side of the room loudly and he felt the rush of air as she stomped from the room, cursing vulgarities at him as she left.

* * *

Bulma was sat fuming at the breakfast bar of her and 18's apartment. She couldn't believe how rude he'd been and how quickly he'd changed from calm and joking to spitting the anger he did at her. Okay so Vegeta wasn't the most polite or even poetic person with his words, and it this wouldn't be the last time he'd be like that with her, but she'd been at his side for 3 days! 3 days worrying, crying and being with him for him just to throw it in her face. She was literally shaking with anger.

The door opened and 18 walked in looking a little frazzled. Hair was falling down over her face and she was wiping it away. She walked in threw her bag on the floor and taking off her suit jacket hanging it up on the hook on the back of the door. "You alright?" Bulma asked seeing her exasperated look.

"Yeah. I just went to the hospital to see Vegeta but he was asleep. Feel like I wasted my time." She sighed and could see Bulma was eating. She pointed to the microwave to see if Bulma had made her some to and her friend nodded.

"Tell me about it. He woke up and shouted at me to leave!" Bulma ranted although 18 already knew since she'd called her afterwards and given her an ear-bashing about it.

"Yeah. Even I can't believe he did that." She grabbed her meal and sat down opposite Bulma and began eating.

"It was fine until I said why I was there, then he just flipped." Bulma chewed on some bread she was dipping in her sauce.

18 merely shrugged thinking there was nothing she could add regarding Vegeta's behaviour since he was pretty unpredictable at the best of times. "18, when you said you thought Vegeta had a crush on me, you were saying that to wind Yamcha up right?" Bulma laughed a little thinking it was impossible, especially with the way he treated her earlier.

"I may have embellished a little but I don't know, I think he does." 18 shrugged.

"Get real," Bulma scoffed.

"No, I think it's the 'push girls over in the playground that they really like' thing. C'mon Vegeta's interactions with people aren't exactly above the 4th grade." 18 continued and Bulma was stunned by the response. "Plus I think you guys would be perfect for each other."

"Me and Vegeta? Are you insane?" Bulma laughed at the preposterous thought.

"No, and I'm bet I'm not the only person to think so," 18 grinned slyly as if knowing the answer to that already.

"How could you possibly think that?" Her voice now changed to slight outrage.

"I think you would argue, fight, bicker, annoy, tease and want to kill each other 90% of the time, but you would have amazing passionate make-up sex all of the time." She replied effortlessly and Bulma's mouth dropped open. "And even though you would hate him, he would _never_ intentionally hurt you, we know he would never even think of cheating on you, he wouldn't do those public displays of affection you hate so much. And okay he wouldn't be sweet, and tell you he loves you every 5 minutes that makes you feel sick, but he would do stuff that means something. He wouldn't run to the local store pick up anything that says 'I Love You' on it, he would buy you things that actually meant something. Like that time you broke your bracelet then for your birthday like 10 months later he bought you the replacement. And he has that sexy bad boy thing down that you like." 18 finished. Bulma was stunned. This clearly wasn't the first time 18 had ever thought about it.

"So what you are saying is, that you believe we will be perfect for each other because he is the EXACT opposite of Yamcha." Bulma then replied unimpressed and 18 chose to say nothing. She could tolerate Yamcha, as did most of them, but didn't mean she had to _like_ him. "You can't possibly think there is anybody more perfect for me than Yamcha can you?" Bulma laughed a little but stopped instantly seeing no humour in her face.

"Yeah I do, Vegeta." 18 reiterated her point. "Well where has he been Bulma? You've been going through hell these past couple of days and where is Yamcha? On one of his 'skipping town for a couple of days' thing."

"Yeah, and when Vegeta wakes up he has a go at me!" Bulma growled back and 18 had no reply for it.

"Okay, B. It was only a theory and I bet you that I'm not the only person who has thought it." 18 said quieter not fancying an argument.

Bulma was shocked. She couldn't believe her friend felt so strongly about this. Her and Vegeta? The idea was just barmy. They could never function. Why would you voluntarily be in a relationship where you fought all of the time? Okay, so maybe the sex would be off the charts. She knew from past one-night stands of Vegeta's she'd met that he was very gifted in the bedroom and he just _looked_ like somebody that could rock your world. But them? Together? In a relationship? She just couldn't see it. Plus she loved Yamcha - she really did. Of all of his bad qualities, he had lots of amazing ones too. Hell she had bad qualities, she couldn't exactly speak like she was perfect and therefore because of his bad qualities Yamcha wasn't for her. He was kind, sweet, attentive and so easy-going that it felt it was easy being with him.

* * *

Since Vegeta had woken up they decided to go out for a drink and relax a little from the stressful couple of days. Bulma had been trying Yamcha's mobile for hours since her talk with 18 but he wasn't picking up the phone. Yamcha had a tendency to just leave for a few days. He defended himself saying he needed to go and get inspiration for his art. A feeble excuse many had told her over the years but he did always come back fresh and full of ideas; and she trusted him. She'd recognise the signs of him cheating, she remembered from the last time. Yamcha wasn't the brightest bulb in the closet and wasn't exactly James Bond with covering up his tracks, she could tell. She was just irritated that he seemed to be proving 18 right.

They walked into and joined their friends at their usual table. Their friends had already ordered them a drink and it was already on the table waiting for them. She watched with envy as 18 kissed Krillin on the cheek as she squeezed in next to him and Goku had his arm around Chi-Chi looking adoringly in her eyes before pressing a deep kiss on her mouth. Like 18 said, it made her feel sick, but it didn't mean to say she liked to be on her own. "Hey guys," Goku smiled at the pair. "Thanks so much for calling me and letting me know Vegeta was awake B." Goku grinned at her.

"It's alright, for all the good it did me." She rolled her eyes sipping on her straw. As much as it hurt and she was angry, she thought she'd be angrier than she was. But maybe a part of her expected it.

"Look I spoke to him about it and even though he told me to 'Fuck Off' I think he was just embarrassed." Goku told her.

"Embarrassed about what?" Chi-Chi asked curiously.

"He hates appearing weak, doesn't he? He was so pissed off that he'd been out for 3 days, saying he was a pussy and all this about himself. I tried to tell him that he was nearly dead, but he was so angry."

"Still doesn't give him a right to have a go at me like that. I mean I tried and I'm not trying any more." Bulma folded her arms however the other's looked less than convinced.

"And how many times have we heard that?" 18 smirked knowingly at her. Bulma folded her arms looking away from her. Hearing her words once more in her mind Bulma decided to test her friends.

"You guys?" She then asked gathering their attention once more. "Do you think Vegeta is perfect for me?" The tone she asked them in suggested she didn't actually want their answer. They all exchanged looks, suddenly sipping their drinks. "You do don't you?" Bulma gasped.

"You don't see it?" Goku then asked.

"See what?"

"How you are totally the same and opposite at the same time." Krillin cut in. "Truthfully if I had just met you and Yamcha and Vegeta were here, and I had no idea who you were going out with, I'd put you with Vegeta." Krillin shrank in his seat seeing a fire in Bulma's eyes. "You just fit together better." He raised his hands in defence.

"As if Vegeta would ever want a serious relationship." Bulma spit letting them all know they were stepping on a nerve they hadn't realised was there.

"I don't know B." Goku smiled missing the point that she didn't want this discussion to continue. "He doesn't like change, I think if he found the right person he'd happily get into a relationship. It's not like he's scared of commitment."

"You'd have beautiful children." Chi-Chi then voiced aloud. Her eyes grew wide when she realised it'd passed her lips then hid her eyes from Bulma not wanting to see the anger in them.

"B, it's not that we are saying you should be together, we know you love Yamcha. We are just saying that there's something we can see in that relationship that's all." 18 waded in to settle the waters. Bulma's jaw was clenched and her arms were folded. But why was she angry? It merely an observation. She grabbed her phone from her purse before leaving the table. "We stepped on a nerve." 18 sucked her teeth.

"Probably she had a crush on Vegeta once." Goku told the group who all looked shocked. "She's never said anything about it, but that would explain her reaction though."

"Nah I don't think she has. I don't think she's ever seen him that way. She finds him hot, but so do most women." Krillin gave his two cents.

"I bet she's trying to call Yamcha." Chi-Chi said as they looked at her hold the phone to her ear but not say anything.

"Strange how she's been so worried about Vegeta being in hospital but doesn't bat an eyelid that Yamcha's been missing for a few days." Krillin took a sip of his drink.

"That's because it's becoming more common." 18 replied thoughtfully. "God he pisses me off so much and I can't imagine how Vegeta copes with it."

"I know! The hours he spends listening to her cry over him." Chi-Chi agreed.

"And I think that shows his feelings for her more than anything." 18 sighed and they all agreed. They couldn't tell her _that_ was the reason, but Vegeta was impatient at the best of times let alone listen to her cry over the same things over a guy he despised. They watched their friend as she gripped the phone in her hand angrily then obviously hanging up. Bulma then ran up some stairs towards the toilets.

"Should someone follow her?" Krillin asked as her two girlfriends sat there just watching.

"We'll give her a minute." 18 nodded to Chi-Chi who nodded back.

* * *

Vegeta wanted out. Wanted out of the bed that had shackled him for the past week and a half. He was agitated and in much less pain. Most of the bruises had cleaned up but were still littering his face, the cuts on his head were now scabbed and healing nicely. His ribs were still broken as was his leg, but he didn't care any more. He was bored and he wanted to be in his own bed, eating his own food with his home comforts. The various belonging his friends had bought him were okay but it wasn't the same. He'd been staring at the same four walls for what felt like forever. Growling he rolled over and fell asleep.

Bulma walked in about 15 minutes later. She looked at his body under the sheets. She hadn't been back since he'd asked her to leave. What compelled her to come now was obvious, she needed to see him. As much as it hurt more than she could ever really know, Yamcha still hadn't shown his face. She'd called him what felt a million times, been to his apartment, been to his baseball team and where his friends hung out, they'd heard from him but they wouldn't say any more. She knew he was alive, at least. Everybody else wouldn't listen to her fears about him, they'd given up with her and him long ago, but strangely Vegeta hadn't, never had. He would sit and say that she's stupid but he never gave up on her. Over the past few days, she'd realised Goku's words were probably right. He was probably embarrassed about being in here, no matter how stupid _that_ was.

She walked over to the side of his bed and took a seat on the stool. She watched his serene sleeping face, still covered in bruises but strangely added his charm. She hadn't really stop thinking about her and 18's discussion with him. The more she thought about it, the more annoyingly true it became. She cared about him and he cared about her; but those things she'd mentioned on paper made them perfect. They'd fight all of the time though, they fought now. It was different fighting as friends and fighting as a couple. A couple? She laughed at the idea. Yeah her and Vegeta would look great together, but being together? Was that the only thing that bemused her? That it was Vegeta, her friend? Even though Vegeta had hurt her a few times before she knew 18's words were so true, he would never hurt her, especially in ways she'd been hurt before. But Yamcha was her first love and she pictured them settling down getting married. She'd dropped hints about him proposing many times before. He understood them but played stupid so he didn't have to do it but she'd put it down to his age. Whatever her and Yamcha did to each other, they kept coming back together, surely that meant they were meant to be right?

After staring at his sleeping face for what seemed like hours, his eyes blinked open. As sleep left the cloudiness of his eyes he merely stared at her. Black eyes meeting blue; suddenly a different kind of tension came over the pair. She wasn't shouting and screaming at him like he expected and he wasn't growling at her for being there. They just simply looked at each other as if they'd never seen each other before.

His eyes traced every contour and shape of her face, feeling his body do what it usually did when he had to look at her this closely. How her mouth was shaped perfectly to allow showing the most pearly white teeth when she smiled, and to be pouty red and luscious when in a normal position. How her eyelashes were naturally dark making the blue in her eyes pop out. How the blue in her eyes and the blue in her hair clashed but matched so perfectly. How the oval of her face made her seem sweet and innocent, but that smirk she could bring on her face could make her seem so mischievous and sexy. He hated these thoughts but recently they were all too common and didn't seem to be going, and it didn't help that she seemed to be staring at his lips either.

She almost blushed feeling Vegeta look at her so intently as if mapping out her face in his mind. He had such a strong look and his midnight eyes were so captivating, she'd always found them so. From the way he was simply silent looking at her, she knew that he was sorry for the words he said to her. If he wasn't he would have repeated them a few times by now. She _knew_ that, could read him like a book. Vegeta was Ying to her Yang but they were friends. Looking at him at that moment she could feel her body reacting to how attractive he was, but it felt scary, unnatural as if she was looking at her brother in that way. Would it make sense if they got together or would it be a disaster? "Why did you ask me to leave?" Bulma asked him after what felt like hours of the two merely looking at the other.

"Because I was sick of the confusion you instil upon me." His voice gruff and deep like normal.

"I don't understand what you mean," She rested her body on the railing next to his bed. Their faces close together. She wanted to hear every word he was going to say.

"Because, woman, you infuriate me. Because you anger me like nobody else can. Because you irritate me because you know you can. Because you tease me about everything you know pisses me off. Because you use me because nobody will listen to you whine about Scarface any more and I let you without any question. Because I want to lock you away from that prick so he can't hurt you any more, because I want to protect you. And god sometimes..." He paused realising his mouth was getting away with him.

"Sometimes," She pressed with a slight smile on her face; beneath his words he was being quite sweet. His eyes looked deep in hers as if looking for something she had there that would help him voice the next words.

"And sometimes I want to rip your clothes off, pin you to the floor and not let you up until I can no longer breathe," He admitted. There, he had admitted it, ball in her court. To her credit she didn't look all that shocked, her eyes didn't even waver. His breath caught in his throat as he watched face inch closer to his. Eyes pinned on her lips now he watched as she inched ever closer. Their lips barely touched at first, just a brush of the skin, testing the water, before she covered his lips completely with hers. The kiss was beyond any words could describe. No hands were touching each other, just their lips and tongues caressing, battling for the mutual pleasure they know they could achieve. It was slow, deep and passionate, a tasting of each other. Hearts pounded, skin tingled and stomachs tensed. No thoughts were made, suppressed by the owners, for once just wanting to experience.

Yamcha, the name rang in her mind forcing guilt to wash her cold. She rolled her lips into her mouth resting her forehead softly against his, keeping her eyes closed. They weren't out of breath, just silent.

"I have to go," Bulma whispered opening her eyes leaning away from him slightly. His eyes looked into hers, tinted with lust, confusion and emotions she didn't recognise in his face. He didn't plead with her to stay as if knowing she had to go. She then slid away from him leaving the room without so much as a backward glance. He licked his lips tasting her lip gloss in his mouth. As much as he'd wanted that and he wanted more, she loved and was with somebody else.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. Thanks again for reading and those of you following along. I really appreciate the interest I've had in this story given that I've had given this is only the 2nd submission I've put onto FanFiction. I'm from the UK, so I realise I may have used some phrases or grammar that only works over here but I hope I explain them well enough so everybody understands!

In this Chapter, we find out where Yamcha has been and our man Vegeta gets out of hospital, and bags himself a new roomate!

* * *

18 returned from work running through the same routine she always did as she walked through the door; she threw her bag down and slid off her jacket. "This is all your fault!" Her friend instantly yelled at her. 18 froze, her brain quickly trying to find anything she could remember that would warrant the yelling or the words. When it came up blank she walked towards the living room leaving a distance between them since Bulma had a tendency to throw things when extremely angry.

"What's my fault?" 18 questioned.

"You and your, 'you and Vegeta will be perfect together' bit. It was in my head and I couldn't get it out. Then I kissed him!" She raked hands over her face.

"You kissed?!" 18's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped a little. "What was it like?"

"It was stupid, idiotic, cheating, stupid, stupid and..." Bulma ranted before sighed. "Amazing." Her knees collapsed as she sat on the sofa. She covered her face as 18 smirked to herself. She walked over and sat next to her friend.

"How did it happen?" 18 asked.

"He was being sweet. I asked him why he'd asked me to leave and he said all these sweet things. He was saying that he was confused about me and then he said that times he wanted to have sex with me. He was being different you know?"

"And it was good?"

"Yes. I've never felt like that during a kiss before." Bulma whined obviously terribly upset.

"So what's the big deal?"

"Err Yamcha. My boyfriend of 7 years."

"The same boyfriend that is still AWOL? The same boyfriend that will call his friends and tell he's alright but not tell you?" 18 questioned then saw Bulma's heart break behind her eyes. "I'm sorry,"

"No it's fine. You're right! But I'm as bad as him. I kissed Vegeta for god sake!" She cried out.

"You aren't as bad as him. It was a kiss, a meaningless kiss, wasn't it?"

"No, of course it isn't just meaningless it's Vegeta! How can anything like that happen with Vegeta and not _mean_ anything? He's one of my best friends and I've known him for 9 years where nothing like this has happened before." She explained and 18 had to agree.

"Do you think talking to Vegeta about it would help?"

"Talking to Vegeta about it? Because that will go down well." Bulma rolled her eyes and 18 had to agree. Having a conversation with Vegeta about 'feelings' was impossible. 18 rubbed her hand up Bulma's back consoling her.

"B, these things have a way of working themselves out. But I think Yamcha is gone and avoiding you for a specific reason, can you wait around forever for Yamcha?"

"But how can I give up Yamcha, that I know inside out a relationship that comfortable and easy for a relationship with Vegeta that I don't even know if I want or even know that he wants?" Bulma questioned and 18 sighed.

"How can you know Yamcha inside out and not know where he is now?" She asked and Bulma looked away from her. "I understand B, I really do, but only you can answer the question. I have to go have a shower. Vegeta is getting discharged in a few hours so I said I'd pick him up." 18 then stood up. "You need me, just call me." She walked over to the door to see Bulma looking at her with a face that told her she didn't want her to go. "There's nothing I can say that can help you. You know how I feel and I know which way this is going to go, but do you?"

* * *

"Okay take the pain killers with food, try and stay away from any strenuous exercise for a couple of weeks and come back in a couple of weeks as well for a check-up." The Doctor was saying to Vegeta as 18 walked into the room. "This is your prescription and you can pick it up from the Pharmacy on the way out. " The Doctor nodded, leaving the slip on the bedside table.

"Hi," 18 introduced herself and Vegeta nodded as he slowly got off the bed, his face contorted in silent pain. Fully dressed in clothes that had been dropped by a few days ago her, he shakily stood on his foot. His leg was now out of plaster however wrapped very tightly, he gingerly lent his weight on his other leg. He grunted a little holding an arm over his ribs. "Need me to carry anything or anything?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Just get me out of this place." He growled. Once he'd stood up straight he felt a bit better.

"Come on then. I haven't paid the meter so if we could hurry it up a little that would be great." She smiled and he chuckled a little bit.

"As cheap as ever." He commented.

"I'm not cheap, I just don't want to have to auction off a kidney to come and see somebody." She replied as they started to walk out of the room. "You want to go straight home?"

"Well I'm not up for a night on the town if that's what you're talking about."

"Okay." 18 merely replied. They walked to the pharmacy and waited as the pharmacist walked into a back room to go and get the prescription. "We going to talk about you and Bulma kissing earlier or what?" 18 then asked and Vegeta sighed. Of course Bulma had told her, what else did he think she would do?

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Oh yeah of course not. You've only kissed your friend of 9 years, that has a boyfriend and that you'd had a crush on for the past god knows how long." 18 rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"How many times? I don't have a crush on her." Vegeta growled angrily, snatching the bag the pharmacist handed over before walking away. Vegeta had to limp quite severally so he was easy for 18 to catch up to.

"Yeah and I'm a man," Her words dripped with the sarcasm she wanted to bestow.

"Really? Well you've hid it well." His replied back just as sarcastically.

"Come on, you really don't think it means anything?"

"I said, there's nothing to talk about." Vegeta reiterated and she smirked.

"Ah, so it does mean something!" 18 said triumphantly.

"I didn't say that." He growled that he'd slipped up and now it was going to be used against him.

"No, but you implied it, which from you is as good as saying it." She pointed out as they walked out of the hospital. Vegeta decided to keep his mouth shut as they walked across the car park. They got to her car and slid in. Vegeta gingerly got in, grunting a little at the discomfort. "Come on Vegeta, you can't just ignore this. It's Bulma we are talking about." She pressed after he'd managed to sit down.

"There's nothing to say. It happened and she's got a boyfriend, that's it." He shrugged.

"A boyfriend that has been missing for over a week and hasn't spoken to her."

"She's forgiven him for a lot worse." Vegeta scoffed and 18 nodded agreement as she checked her mirrors whilst starting to reverse.

"But those other times she didn't kiss you in the mean time." Her protesting becoming stronger. "Vegeta if you were ever looking for your chance this is it!"

"I'm not talking about it." Vegeta then folded his arms, too angry and in too much pain to care any more. She'd come to him when she was ready to tell him she was staying with Yamcha. They all knew that's how it was going to stay. He'd spent years trying to talk her out of her relationship with that Scarface, one kiss, as mind-blowing as it was, wouldn't do anything.

"Vegeta..." She started to protest.

"I'm not talking about it." He stated firmly. 18 sighed. She knew there was no point. Vegeta in his mind had decided that the kiss wouldn't do anything so therefore he wouldn't say or do anything on the matter. For whatever happened next it seemed he wasn't going to have any further influence on it. Bulma, I hope you don't screw it up; her friend prayed in her mind.

* * *

The stairwells were also gross in their apartment complex, but annoyingly they were frequently used as the lift was always broken. Vegeta gripped the dirty bannisters as he pulled himself the stairs with 18 next to him. She'd tried to pull conversation out of him but he stayed silent. He really didn't really want to talk any more so just pretended she wasn't there. It angered her, frustrated her and yet she couldn't do a thing about it since this was Vegeta. They heard footsteps behind them and stopped since Vegeta couldn't walk up them quickly. They stood against the side so the person could pass them only to regret the decision. Walking up the stairs holding a cheap bouquet of flowers and had a cheap teddy bear tucked under his arm was the elusive Yamcha. He looked up, stopping seeing the pair looking down at him, expressions changing upon the sight.

"Hey," He smiled nervously rubbing the back of his head. The pair merely looked at him, anger in their faces. "Sorry to hear about your accident man," He gestured to Vegeta but coughed awkwardly when no reply was made. He looked clean, and dressed properly as if he'd gone home had a shower and prepared for this moment. "Is Bulma in your place?" His brown eyes moving to 18.

"Yes." 18's mouth barely moved in her reply. "But you dare fuck this up, I'll hunt you down." She warned him. Gulping as he knew it was true, he stepped past the pair and ran up the rest of the stairs. "Mind if hang out at yours?" She turned her head to Vegeta. He nodded once before proceeding up the stairs, any hopes dashed in one foul swoop.

* * *

The room felt stuffy. She wanted to rip out her heart and throw it away. Bulma didn't want to be here. She wanted reverse the past 2 weeks and live in the ignorant bliss she had been. She loved Yamcha, he was 7 years of her life but how could he does this to her? 18 made it seem Vegeta was the 'easy' option but she was over playing it. Vegeta was a complicated person and hard to get on with at the _best_ of times. She could only get on with him because she'd known him so long and knew how to read his harsh words. But she didn't want somebody that she had to _work_ to love, it shouldn't be that way. Being with Yamcha was simple, easy. They fell into comfortable patterns, he loved her, she loved him; simple. Okay so they had the occasional hiccup but that didn't mean to say when it was good it wasn't brilliant.

There was a knock at the door and she rubbed her eyes. She was so tired, stressed and had such a banging headache she didn't even want to answer the door. Deciding it was rude not to answer she walked over to it and opened the door. Yamcha beamed a big grin ramming the flowers out in front of him under her nose making her scrunch her face up and bat them away.

Seeing who the offender was she walked away from the door without acknowledging him. "Off to a good start," He muttered to himself walking in and shutting the door behind him. He walked over to the breakfast bar placed the floors down and sat the teddy bear sitting face the room. Bulma stood folded her arms giving her his back not wanting to look at him. Yamcha coughed in orger to gain her attention but no reply. "How have you been?" He asked, again to no response. "Look Bulma I'm sorry I've been gone this long, but I've got so much done!" He said faking the joy in his voice.

"You called your friends, told them you were okay, told them you were safe and what you were doing but not me. I was going out of my mind in worry..." Okay so she embellished a little but she wanted him to suffer. "...One of my best friends practically died and you weren't here when I needed you." Her voice steady and angry telling him that he was in serious trouble. "Why did you call them and not me? Don't lie and tell me it was art, don't even try and tell me. Because they fucking laughed. Fucking laughed at me when I suggested it, so what were you doing?" She turned around and screamed at him. Her beuaitufl soft face was hardened, and red.

The look on his face showed that he was rumbled, the almost perfect lie he'd concocted for himself now crumbling around him and he didn't have the heart to create another. His chest deflated as he gazed upon the woman he loved. He did love her and she didn't deserve this. He walked over to her sofa and pat the space next to him. She looked at him dubiously but he merely patted it again. Giving in she walked over to him perching on the seat next to him, smelling his comfortingly natural smell.

"When you agreed to go out with me, I couldn't believe that you would stoop so low. You're out of my league, everybody knows it. I'm that guy you see walking down the street that has the hottest woman on his arm and you think 'How the hell did he get her?'. I'm that guy Bulma." He looked into his hands. "I've done stupid things, such stupid things as if proving my point, but I couldn't tell you. I couldn't let you look at me the way those people do."

"Yamcha you're make no sense." She growled.

"All those times I went away, I was residing At Her Majesty's Pleasure." He coughed a little bit and her mouth dropped and her heart nearly stopped.

"You were in prison?" She screamed and he nodded.

"For such stupid things, petty theft and drunken disorderly. This time was for a minor assault. But some guys were getting too handsy with Maron..." He admitted then tried to explain. Bulma stood from her seat walking away.

"I can't believe this. You're a thief, a drunk and a brute!"

"Bulma please, those were stupid things, you know that isn't me..."

"How do I know that isn't you? You've kept this from me all this time!"

"Because I know I couldn't keep you if you knew. Why would someone like you go out with a low life like me!"

"That's a good question." She hissed and he shrunk back in his seat. "All the things I thought about when you were missing, all those things my worried mind though never once was it this. Do you have any idea how this would reflect on me, my father's business if it got out that I was dating..."

"But that proves my point!" He defended.

Bulma eyes caught sight of the gifts he brought and saw the teddy holding a heart in its paws with 'I Love You' written across it. 18's words came into her mind. Sighing she sat back down on the sofa.

Yamcha grew nervous as he watched her do nothing. She wasn't screaming, ranting or throwing things; She was merely sat there. "You're taking this slightly better than I thought you would." Yamcha laughed nervously but she didn't respond. Sweat was forming across his brow as she seemed be contemplating his fate for at least 10 minutes.

"I think we can't be together any more," Her mouth trembled as she felt as if she was betraying what she wanted.

"Because of this? Bulma, I love you, I was stupid..." Yamcha protested sliding over to her but she slid away breaking his heart a little.

"I love you too but I just can't be with you any more. I want somebody I can settle down with, that will think about marriage and kids but you, you're not ready for that."

"I am," Yamcha protested and she shook her head.

"You're not. You still want to go out drinking, getting drunk with your friends, play video games, sit around all day in your boxers and sleeping around with random one-night stands, you're just not where I am." She protested and he dropped his head. "You're too immature for me, it shows that you would lie to me about this for so long. I love you and I have done for so long, but we want different things and I don't think we can ignore it any more. I have feelings for you and I think I always will but I think it's... gone." Tears fell out of her eye and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself going as well. "And don't tell me you don't feel it too because all this wouldn't happen if you didn't." They both sat there in awkward silence for what felt like an eternity. She kept sniffling as tears replaced the ones she'd wiped away. As much as she knew this was right, and there wasn't a way past it, she still loved him. She glanced over at him and saw him rubbing his mouth with his hand, his brown eyes moving in his head thinking of anything he could reply. She wanted him to take her in his arms, protest, tell her she was wrong but she could tell she wasn't. "We'll still be friends Yamcha," She then spoke again. "But I think you should go now." She didn't want be near him, smell him, feel the heat from him, it would only make her change her mind. He turned to her, his mouth open but no words came.

"I still love you, and I'll miss you, but I think you're right." He didn't but he didn't want to upset her or bring her down any more. He lent over to kiss her on the cheek but she moved. Sighing heartbroken he stood up and walked to the door.

"Take your gifts as well please." She called out. His teeth clenched but he walked over snatched them and walked from the apartment doing all he could not to slam the door behind him. Bulma slumped forward covering her face with her hands bawling.

After 10 minutes or so, she stood up and left the apartment not wanting to sit in the seat where she could smell the amount of cologne he doused himself in. Wiping her eyes furiously with the back of her hand she walked down the floors of her building. She walked straight to Vegeta's apartment, out of habit more than anything else. She arrived at the white door, wiping some snot that had run out of her nose. Even though she had a key, she knocked on the door. She heard talking inside and it got louder as the person moved towards the door. The door opened and Vegeta was stood in front of her. She gasped a little, their kiss suddenly coming back into her mind. His eyebrow arched seeing her tear stained face and why she looked surprised to see him at _his_ apartment. Without speaking or caring how awkward it would be, she slid her arms around his waist burying her face in his shoulder. She felt him stiffen for a second before sighing and embracing her back. "Me and Yamcha broke up," She mumbled against his collar. He didn't reply and she knew what he was saying to himself. "For good this time." She added spotting Krillin and 18 watching from the sofa over his shoulder.

"I don't have any Champagne," Vegeta said softly, and she laughed a little sniffling holding him tighter. "Woman! Not so tight!" He growled angrily quickly.

"Oh god sorry," She jumped away form him completely forgetting about his broken ribs. His face was a little pained but he slid out of the way and she walked in.

"Well? Where was he?" Krillin asked as Bulma walked in and sat in a seat next to 18.

"In prison for assault, apparently all the other times he disappeared for a few days he was in lock up as well." She mumbled. 18 wrapped her arms around Bulma pulling her into a comforting embrace. Bulma didn't hug her back but merely sat there.

"My god, what an asshole!" Krillin exclaimed knowing that he'd lied to her so much more than they thought.

"I can't believe he'd lie to you like that all those times!" 18 was incredibly angry.

Vegeta merely sat at his breakfast bar, he didn't want to become involved but no doubt he would eventually. He grunted and walked away into his bedroom closing the door behind him. He was in too much pain and cared too little to listen to her whine about her boyfriend, well her ex-boyfriend. They'd broken up before, and if it was merely over the lies he'd told her, they'd be back together in no time. She was too scared of being alone. Years of being unpopular in school meant she clung to any form of relationship. Yamcha was the first guy that was interested in her and asked her to be his girlfriend, she convinced herself it was love so much she actually started to feel it. He was just sick of being the person she came to moan about it, not the person she came to full stop. Groaning at the fact he'd let himself even develop feelings for her he walked over to his bed and crawled on to it burying his face in a pillow.

* * *

Weeks had passed pretty much in the same vain. Vegeta recuperated following the accident and had been off work getting more bored by the hour and Bulma had been getting over Yamcha. To all their surprise she'd refrained from getting back with him. He'd tried to call her several times and even been out with them several times but she seemed to be moving on. Vegeta still had his doubts though and was deliberately keeping out of her way. They'd barely spent any time together and hadn't really got past the awkwardness of their kiss. It was if it never happened. He certainly wasn't going to bring it up and she wasn't in the state to bring it up either, not that he forgot it happened though.

He was lying on his bed flipping through the channel finding nothing of any worth watching, bored out of his mind. He guessed he was frustrated. Yamcha was an idiot at the best of times but to pass up a woman that loved him and like her? It made him angry how stupid he was. It angered him further that he could do nothing about it. He was her _friend_ he couldn't be the one to make the first move because of rejection that coupled with the fact he'd practically told her he had feelings for her and she didn't reciprocate only kissed him before running away. Leaving the channel on music he laid flat on his back watching the fan on his ceiling turn round and round. He then heard what sounded like his front door opening and closing.

"Vegeta?" He heard being called out and he recognised the voice as the object of his thoughts. He sighed he really didn't want company. Then there was a knock at his bedroom door. "Vegeta? Are you in there?" She questioned but he didn't reply. "I know you are, I can hear the TV. Are you decent?" He looked down at himself. He was in black cargo shorts with no shirt on. His bandages now no longer around his ribs. He was still tender but they were healing very nicely. The bruises on his face were practically gone now and the cut on his forehead was still healing but didn't need a dressing any more since it had scabbed.

"Yes," He growled out. The door opened and he saw her face poke through then smile upon seeing him before stepping in fully. Her eyebrow then arched seeing the state of dress.

"I asked if you were decent." She smiled. "You are half naked." She continued seeing his look of confusion.

"You are complaining about this? Have you seen some of the things you go out in?" He retorted making her laugh a little. "Women and double standards." He mumbled to himself.

"Room for two?" She nodded to his bed and he looked confused at her. He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with that.

"It is a double bed." He decided to be evasive. She walked to the side of the bed.

"Move over then." She smiled dropping a knee onto the mattress since he was lying in the middle. Growling at her, he shuffled over making room for her. She copied how he was lying and he moved his arm behind his head so he could lie on it. It wasn't an awkward silence, which surprised them both, it was calming.

"What brings you to break into my humble abode then?" Vegeta questioned still staring at the fan. She laughed a little also staring at it.

"18 and Krillin are, well, reacquainting as a couple." She replied and he made a noise that showed he was disturbed. "How do you think I feel? I had to hear it, coupled with the amount of times I've practically walked in on it as well."

"I bet it was like a chihuahua trying to mount a Great Dane." Vegeta noted causing her to laugh loudly and him chuckle.

"I am _never_ getting that image out of my head." Her laughing died down to a slight giggle. "They are moving in together."

"Is she moving out?" He wondered.

"Yeah, which means I'll have to move out, I can't afford that place on my own." She sighed. "Which sucks because I love living here."

"This is the same as anywhere else." He shrugged.

"But you wouldn't be there," Her voice wavered a little as if she didn't want to say it but forced herself to. He looked over at her seeing her looking at him. Her hand slid into his. He didn't allow the shock on his face show as they entwined their fingers together.

"I can't be everywhere," He said wanting to say anything before it became awkward.

"I know but still, I'd miss you not being down stairs." She mumbled tightening their grip on his hand.

"Life moves on." His deep voice rumbled looking away from her once more.

"Tell me about it." She forced a laugh. "He's still calling me you know."

"Do you blame him? Normally you would snap him up by now." Did his voice just get a little more angry? Bulma asked herself with a little smile.

"Yes I know but it's really over for good this time."

"Hm, heard that before." Vegeta replied unimpressed.

"Yeah, but you haven't heard me mean it before." She retorted quickly back. "You still don't believe me do you?" She noticed the look on his face.

"Woman, as much everything you told him was true and you did the right thing, You'll date a few guys see they are all not what you want. You've only had feelings for him and if he feels the same for you, then you'll go back to him."

"That's not true." She frowned. He wanted to know what she meant but decided to keep quiet. "How you feeling about going to trial?" She asked since the person they'd arrested for hitting Vegeta had been caught.

"He changed his plea to guilty so I don't have to now. Lawyer said he'd go anyway to make sure the sentence was okay."

"Oh well that's good then. Just hope he goes to prison and learns not to drop the soap." She said bitterly.

"He ran me over woman not you." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, but I was so fucking worried about you. Probably shaved a couple of years of my life!" She hissed and he let a little smirk on his face when he felt her hand tighten on his for the briefest of seconds. "Oh my god I just had an idea!" She gasped. "What if you move in with me?"

"What?" Vegeta panicked. Living with her? That was insane, they'd kill each other or he'd kill himself.

"Yeah we could just swap apartments. 18 and Krillin could move in here and you could move into 18's room." She beamed looking over at him.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He protested and she frowned deeply confused.

"Why?" She pouted like a child who'd been told they couldn't have any more sweets.

"Because..." His mind stopped. He thought and thought hard for a valid reason. "We'd kill each other and I like my own space."

"We'd have our own rooms to go to and it wouldn't be that different. Come on it would so much fun, then when can still be together." She grinned then it dropped realising her words. She blushed a little and laughed. "I mean I won't have to move away from you. We can always try it."

"Yeah if we try and it doesn't work then we'd both have to move out."

"But come on we both know we'd have a great time."

"Do we?" He rolled his eyes.

"What's the problem? Yeah we'd fight but we fight now, and I know you like your own space but you can have your own room."

"Why would I want my own room when I've got my own flat here, and I don't have to move any of my stuff?"

"Ah you're not fun." She growled pulling her hand away from him and folding her arms.

"What's so bad about you leaving another building anyway?" Vegeta asked feeling surprisingly rejected by her pushing his hand away.

"Because I worry okay? I'd have to move in on my own elsewhere and I don't want to. I hate being alone." She admitted even though she knew he knew already.

"Get a roommate then." Vegeta shrugged looking over at her.

"Do you think I could cope with a roommate? That'd be like you asking Yamcha to move in."

"Good point." He sighed. He continued just staring at the side of her face and eventually she turned her head to look at him. Again they were stuck in this silent looking at each other thing. She blushed heavily and looked away. "As long as the Estate Agent allows it, then I can't see a problem." He growled giving in. He hated his weakness, it was her. And God he wanted to hate her.

"Oh yes! Vegeta this is going to be so fun!" She cried rolling over onto him in embrace. He almost chocked, stiff like a board underneath her. Feeling him tensed she looked up seeing uncomfort in his face she rolled off him. "Sorry, did that hurt?" She asked knowing that his ribs still hurt him.

"Yeah." He lied. Nothing had felt that nice in ages.

"I'm going to go and tell 18! They should be done by now! See you later." She kissed him on the cheek before rolling off the bed and running out of the room. He slapped hands over his face and shouted through them. Why was he so weak? He didn't even want a relationship with her, he just _liked_ her. Just because he liked her didn't mean he wanted to marry her, he just... wanted more. Now he was going to be living with her. _Great_ , he sighed to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A few months they'd been living together and she thought it had been great. Vegeta was an incredibly neat person, and kept himself very much to himself. He came out of his room for food and to use the bathroom, and perhaps to watch some TV. They still had arguments however there were fewer than she'd expected. He was almost practically healed from the accident and the guy was in prison. He didn't get as long as he ought to but the fact he'd been drinking whilst driving seemed to be the main point of the case, not the fact he'd run somebody over and left them for dead. It still upset her incredibly. Vegeta died, even for a second, and they didn't seem to care.

Her life had picked up considerably though. Yamcha was still on her heels, but had calmed down a bit and would come out with them more often. She'd even accepted a date with a guy which she'd spent the past 3 hours getting ready for. She hadn't been on a date for nearly 8 years so she was incredibly nervous.

She reached for her hair-dryer turned it on and nothing happened. Frowning she banged it a few times and again nothing. She pulled it out of the plug and walked out into the living room where she could see Vegeta bent over in the fridge. She smiled and looked at his pert rear end in the air. He had a fine ass, and she always told him so. Vegeta tended to be quite at ease with girls flirting with him, but when it came to her being a bit forceful with the flirting he seemed to the clam up. She'd always found it funny.

"Vegeta?" She called out and he shut the door on the fridge and looked over at her. God he looks sexy like that, her mind said to her. He'd just got in from work, so his overalls were tied at the waist and his grey vest t-shirt was smeared with oil and grease, which was over his face and arms. She loved the smell of oil and engines; Well she had to really since her dad was Robotics Engineer and always had bits of mechanics around the home when she was younger. Seeing the grease and dirt on Vegeta's muscles made her mouth water, and want to run her nose up it. She shook the thought from her seeing he was looking at her expectantly. "Can you fix my hair-dryer?" She asked standing in her pyjamas waggling the offending item.

"Later," He mumbled opening a bottle of water and guzzling it. S

"No, please, I need it like now." She pleaded. He stopped drinking wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Can't you fix it?"

"Yes, but I haven't spent the past 2 and half hours, having a shower and doing my nails for it to be ruined on a hair dryer that probably only needs a new fuse." She walked over to the kitchen and put it on the breakfast bar. His shoulders dropped and grabbed it making her smile and blow a kiss at him.

"Where are you going then?" He called out as she walked over to her bedroom. She stopped at the door. For some reason she hadn't told him about her date. Why was it so hard? They weren't together, they never had been and they weren't certainly working towards anything. They were two friends sharing an apartment, so why did she feel weird about telling him?

"I err have a date." She replied somewhat nervously. She brushed a piece of wet hair away from her face. He stopped looking at the hair-dryer and looked up at her in shock.

"A date?" He coughed keeping his voice steady. Thankfully from where she was she couldn't see how white his knuckles were from gripping the hair-dryer.

"Yeah. Some guy at work. He's pretty cute, and asked me out a few times and I always used Yamcha to say no, but this time I just thought fuck it." She shrugged her mouth running away with her. When she finished they merely stared at each other. Her feeling weird and him feeling like he'd been kicked in the stomach.

"I'll take a look at this." Vegeta then said quickly turning on his heel and slammed the door to his bedroom shut.

Her mouth opened to call out to him but nothing came out. She banged her head on the door frame before sighing and walking in. What was happening with them? Sure they had that _amazing_ kiss but that was it. He'd certainly made no move to take things further, and she didn't know if she could be with him that way. Yes he was drop dead sexy and she'd more than once let her mind wonder of the possibility of ripping his top off and running her tongue down over his muscular torso, but it was natural for her to think about a guy she loved right? She loved Vegeta only as a friend... she felt as if she was convincing herself.

She walked over to her dressing table and sat down looking at herself in the mirror. Now this whole date felt like it was wrong, but it wasn't. She was single, she wasn't tied to anybody and she deserved this. She took a deep breath, she was determined to enjoy herself. She'd been through a breakup that hadn't taken her a long time to get through and now she felt as if she was moving on.

Pushing her odd feelings aside she began to prepare her make-up for the upcoming date. It must have been taking her a lot of her concentration as it felt like only minutes later when she heard, "You decent woman?" The deep gruff voice seemed to vibrate through the wood. She was sure he'd used his voice alone to make women wet.

"Yeah, come in." She called back making sure that she was. He opened the door and placed the hair dryer on her table. "Is it fixed?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Just a loose wire." He shrugged.

"Thank you." She smiled that smile that made him hate her.

"I'm going for a shower, are you done in the bathroom?" He coughed very awkwardly again and also trying to prevent his brain from thinking that she wasn't wearing anything under that towel.

"Yes." She nodded. They caught themselves in a staring contest once more before Vegeta just left.

* * *

He simply pushed food around his plate, now suddenly unwanting of food. What did he expect? She was the hottest woman around, she was going to be snapped up. Thinking of it logically he was surprised she hadn't agreed to somebody earlier. He didn't even know why he was so weird about the whole thing. It wasn't like _he_ wanted her, was it? He didn't want her, but didn't want anybody else to have her. Surely if anything was going to happen between them, it would have happened by now, but it hadn't so it showed him that it wasn't meant to be. Recently his feelings for her had been plateauing but now this? He just couldn't get his head around it.

There was a knock at the door and Vegeta's stomach dropped. He knew who it was. There wasn't anybody else it could be. Everybody else just walked in. He almost didn't want to answer it, but what would that achieve? Bulma would just come out and answer it. Sighing he got up and walked over to the door. He opened it and gazed upon her _date._ He was normal looking; rusty blonde hair, green eyes, designer stubble around his chin and a smile that had no doubt warmed the hearts of a few women. He was dressed in a suit obviously trying to make a good impression. _Her_ _type_. "Hi, I'm here for Bulma," The guy smiled a little nervously making sure he'd got the right place since there was angry short male glaring at him.

"I'll be just a minute," Bulma called to him as she poked her head around her bedroom door. "Toby that's Vegeta, Vegeta that's Toby. Vegeta's my roommate." She quickly introduced them before disappearing from sight again. Toby stood awkwardly expecting to be invited in but Vegeta merely stood at the door, his arms folded tightly over his chest, his eyes narrowing.

"She always take this long?" Toby laughed trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.

"Yes." Vegeta answered in a tone that demanded nothing further.

"Vegeta, you could let the guy in you know." Bulma scolded as she walked out of her room. Both guys stood a little in awe of the woman now in front of them. She was in a floor length red dress with a slit up the leg, her hair up in a bun with a few strands of curled hair falling out of it and to complete the look red high heeled shoes. Vegeta glanced to Toby who looked like he was about to piss his pants and fury erupted inside him that he hadn't felt in a while. "Do you know where my keys are?" Bulma asked Vegeta as she looked around for them in her small red clutch purse. "Oh wait got them!" She announced happily. "So do I look classy enough for the Opera?" She giggled looking at Toby's face.

"You look amazing." Toby stumbled over his words.

"Pft, seen better." Vegeta shrugged a shoulder and Bulma laughed.

"I doubt that. Right I'm ready." She walked over to the door. "Everybody's at the bar if you wanted to go out." She turned to Vegeta before they left. He glanced away from her, not wanting her to see the anger pulsing beneath his eyes. "Please try to have fun." She reached out touching his arm. He tried to ignore the subtext of that. She was saying _get out more and stop thinking about me_. He looked back at her his lip curling a little but he didn't have it in him to hate her. "I'll see you later." She lent forwards pressing a kiss on his cheek. She lingered a little before pulling away, her cheek brushing against his. She smiled as Toby hooked her arm around his escorting her out before the door closed behind her.

* * *

Vegeta was staring at the condensation running down the side of his beer bottle. He was keeping an ear on the discussion currently going on around him but he was paying no interest. He was so angry with himself. Why should he care? He shouldn't, they were friends. If she'd found somebody that she liked and wanted to date he should be happy for her not wishing that she was having the worst date of her life. He didn't want to see her hurt, but just a bad enough date that she wouldn't organise another. He couldn't figure out why he was jealous. They'd never been anything more than friends. He could understand if she was his ex but she wasn't. They'd had one kiss, and that was it, and they'd known each other for 9 years, it wasn't as if they kissed every weekend or something. "God, who invited grumpy?" Chi-Chi sighed pointed at Vegeta who was now picking at the label of his drink.

"Dude, what's up?" Goku nudged him with his elbow. Vegeta looked up, gave Goku a glare before taking a sip of his drink.. "Is it because Bulma has a date?" He asked with a sly smirk in his face but it quickly dropped seeing Vegeta's unimpressed face.

"If you even mention it again I will pull your testicles off in my hand then ram them down your throat so you choke on them." Vegeta spat. Goku paled a little before gulping some of his drink.

"So it is then?" 18 smirked but she received the same look from him.

"No it is not. If that woman wants to roll into bed with whoever she chooses then that's her prerogative." He shrugged.

"Did you see him?" Chi-Chi queried and he nodded once. "What's he like?"

"Her type." Vegeta shrugged once more giving the look he didn't care. For those who didn't know him would guess he really didn't care, but anybody with any sense could see that he was saying the exact opposite of what he felt.

"It's one date man, it's not like it's anything." Krillin told him but Vegeta didn't reply.

"I told you that you'd miss your shot if you didn't do anything." 18 crossed her arms looking unimpressed.

"And I said that I feel nothing for that woman." Vegeta hissed back.

"Who are you trying to kid, you or us?" 18 spit back and Vegeta angrily stood up from the table. "Where are you going?" She then asked.

"Away." He growled downing the rest of his drink.

"How long for?" Goku questioned.

"Few days, maybe forever who cares? I just need out of here away from you guys, away from this city." He spat before leaving.

"Cheap skate, it was his round next." Krillin frowned since none of them really cared too much that he'd stormed off; it wasn't rare that he did so especially in group meetings like this. His patience for other people always was on the low side.

"Where would he go?" Chi-Chi wondered.

"Probably to Nappa's. A friend that he stays with every now and then even though Vegeta doesn't exactly like him." Goku sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Vegeta doesn't exactly like _anybody."_ 18 laughed then sighed. "They are both too damn stubborn and proud." She muttered to herself before giving up. She'd tried as much as she could but it hadn't worked, so she was going to leave it; sometimes people weren't meant to be.

* * *

The bar was now packed. The group were glad they'd got in there early enough to get a space otherwise they wouldn't have a place to stand let alone sit.

"Hey," Bulma sighed as she barged through the crowd and threw herself in the empty seat since the group were still sat having a drink.

"Hi! So how did it go?" Chi-Chi smiled as she turned to her friend. Bulma turned to her with a dead pan face and she nodded. "Oh, that bad?"

"No." Bulma exhaled hard. "It wasn't even that bad. We went to the Opera that wasn't exactly fun but neither of us liked it and we went out for a meal that was very... nice. But I just kept comparing him to..."

"Yamcha." 18 interrupted nodding as if she knew and expected it.

"No." Bulma replied. "If it had been Yamcha I could have understood it and got on with it."

"Who then?"

"Vegeta!" She growled and they were all shocked. "I kept comparing Toby to Vegeta and I couldn't get it out of my head which totally ruined the whole thing."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Why would I compare them? As I said I could understand if I was comparing him against Yamcha, but Vegeta? It doesn't make sense." She sighed sliding back into the seat.

"C'mon Bulma you must know." 18 looked at her with her condescending face. Bulma completely understood what she was telling her, but didn't want to admit it.

"He was in here earlier moping about you having a date." Krillin added.

"Are you sure it was about me having a date and not just Vegeta being Vegeta?" She smiled slightly and they all laughed a little.

"He seemed snappier than usual when we mentioned you." Chi-Chi added and Bulma merely shrugged.

"He was pissed off earlier." Bulma remembered taking a sip of Chi-Chi's wine. He was pissed off because of my date? She smiled a little to herself. Perhaps the moments earlier meant more than she'd thought. "Where is he then?"

"He stormed off. Said he was going away for a couple of days." Goku told her and she froze.

"Last time he said he was going for a couple of days, he moved." She worriedly replied. Collectively her friends all shrugged as if there was nothing they could do. She stared into space. She couldn't let him leave, not again. "See you guys later." She grabbed her clutch purse from her seat and leaving quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are, at the end. Thank you very much for reading and to those who commented, followed and favourited it - I'm really grateful.

Here is the lemony scene you've been waiting for... FYI sexy scenes are my best, so if you didn't get hot under the collar reading it, I take no blame because I've pre-warned you! lol :)

* * *

The stairs to their apartment seemed to get longer and longer as she ran up them with difficulty in heels. The fluorescent lights didn't work well enough in the stairway and in the dim light she'd stumbled up a few. She would have used the lift but it wasn't working, again. She reached the floor that her apartment was on and yanked the fire door open before running down the corridor.

When she reached her apartment, she pulled her keys from her back and burst into the flat to see Vegeta standing with a bag in his hand looking as if he had been walking to the door when she'd walked in. He looked so hot standing there in denim jeans and a black button down shirt; he didn't even have to dress up to look amazing. Their eyes met for what felt like the millionth time that evening. She placed her bag and keys on the counter without taking her eyes off him afraid that he would disappear any moment.

Realising he'd stopped his momentum, Vegeta carried on walking towards the door. Bulma instantaneously shut the door behind her and side stepped in front of him stopping him grabbing for the handle. His gaze stayed on the floor because he knew if he looked at her one more time he'd be a mess. He took a small step forward expecting her to move back but she stood firm so he walked into her. He felt her body against his and he grit his teeth together, hard. Then he felt her hand on his chest. His eyes looked at the small pale hand on his black shirt. It was such a feeble attempt to stop him but then he felt her forehead rest against his. _You can still leave_ , he told himself still failing to look at her. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up feeling her soft warm breaths on his face. _You can still leave_ his inner voice said again, although with a lot less confidence this time.

She nudged his head up with hers so their eyes connected. Her eyes were smoky blue, telling him what she wanted. For a few moments, he'd nearly convinced himself he could still leave but then her lips brushed against his. _I'm staying_ , his mind shouted as he lent forward capturing her lips with his. Not wanting this moment to stop or her to go anywhere he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. She heard his bag drop on the wooden floor as she slipped her arms around his neck.

They melted like neither of them had felt before; hip to hip, chest to chest and lip to lip. She slid her tongue into his mouth past his lips to find his and then moaned feeling his hands sliding up and down her hips and waist; she wanted them everywhere. She definitely got her wish when she felt them slide over her backside and squeeze them strongly in his palms.

Their kiss broke briefly in order for them to catch their breaths. He swallowed water from his mouth before licking his lips before his eyes found hers again. His lips were smothered in her lip stain and she found it one of the most erotic sights she'd seen. When neither of them stopped it this time they clashed once more. Her hands were in his hair, threading it through her fingers, gripping its softness and pulling his head further against hers. Not wanting to part for a second he began to pull and direct her towards his bedroom. He pushed her up against the door as his mouth dominated her. Her hands slid out his hair down his neck to the collar of his shirt. With strength that her adrenaline was bringing her she pulled it apart from the collar. Thankfully it was a poppered shirt and it split right down the middle. Straight away her fingers and palms ran down his chest adoring him like a God, getting to touch the body of his she'd ogled too much. Her kisses then began on his neck moving down to where his shirt had opened. Vegeta felt his knees becoming weak under her wicked mouth.

He opened the door to his room before sliding his hand over her cheek and pulled her back in for a hard kiss. She gasped a little shocked at the change of pace but that granted him access to her sweet mouth so plundered his tongue deep into the crevices of her mouth. He pushed her into his room kicking the door shut behind them. They fumbled over to the bed as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and it fell down to the floor. Her legs hit the back of his bed before they both fell onto it. She laughed into his mouth before he broke the kiss and started to kiss her neck. Her laughs turned into sighs before she moved her head to the side giving him more access as his butterfly lips caressed her soft sensitive skin making her body shudder. Erotically he took the lobe of her ear into his mouth and sucked on it. She gasped and moaned her body grinding up against his that was pinning her to the bed. She pushed him over so she was now straddling him on his double bed.

He stared up at her straddling his waist, thinking he was dreaming. He was under the _hottest_ woman. Throughout their friendship he had to fight his sexual thoughts of her so to now have her sat on him staring down at him, her cheeks flushed pink made him sweat. His groin tightened as he watched her reach up and undo her hair and watched her long wavy hair flow down out around her shoulders. This was getting too hot, and he was fairly sure she had no idea how hot she actually was. Of course she knew she was attractive, she could be called it everyday if she chose to listen but in real modesty she didn't truly understand how _sexy_ she was.

Bulma shook her hair out then stared down at the man underneath her. Her mouth watered. He was so gorgeous. His body was bronzed and sculptured like a Roman God, every muscle perfectly proportioned and rippled into the next. Vegeta had always looked like a male model that modeled jeans, and it felt so hot, and strange to be able to finally press her mouth on it. Slowly she began crawling the upper half of her body over his before cupping his face and kissing his chin as his large hands ran up her legs and up over her backside already obsessed with the soft supple muscle in his hands. Her lips kissed all over his face before finding his lips once more before sitting up again. He growled at the loss of contact before sitting up to join her and frustratedly capturing her in a kiss. She giggled wrapping her arms around his neck. His hands slipped up her back finding the zip of her dress and easily pulled it down whilst kicking off his boots and socks. Their lips pulled apart kissing briefly a few more times. Her eyes securely held his making sure she had his full attention as she pulled the straps of her dress down her arms before slipping her arms through. The top of the dress then fell around her waist revealing she hadn't been wearing a bra. He licked his lips seeing her perfect white globes bounce out of their confines.

As strange as it may have sounded she didn't find it weird. She thought it would be awkward and weird to be topless in front of a lusting Vegeta but it felt normal - it felt _good_. Vegeta lifted his hand and cupped a breast in his hand, kneading it and pinching the nipple as if he'd never seen one before. Unable to quell it any longer he lent his head down and took the nipple into his mouth. She gasped loudly, her hands encompassing the back of his head holding him securely against her. She loved attention on her breasts, they'd always been sensitive. Her nails scratched down his scalp making him groan against her. His hand then fondled the other breast not wanting it to feel left out. "Christ," She whispered as sensations flooded her that she hadn't felt in such a long time. He pulled away, a line of spit keeping him attached to the breast before he licked his lips breaking it. She groaned seeing it - He was so utterly sexy.

Vegeta lent forwards to kiss her neck, but she pulling his head away by pulling his hair and then rammed her lips up against his. They moaned together finding their mutual passion and love of the act finding its rightful partner. He wrapped an arm around her waist before slamming her down on the bed and pinning her down. She looked up at him, feeling so turned on by his aggressiveness. He looked like a demon about to pin her down and dominate her. His dark eyes, dark skin and dark hair made him look almost evil along with an evil smirk.

His jeans felt so tight all of a sudden looking down at her flushed face, her blue hair sprawled on the bed behind her and the dress around her hips. His hands grabbed her dress and slid it off assisted by her lifting her hips. As the dress was pulled down further his tongue dipped into her belly button tickling her and arousing at the same time. She writhed under his skillful lips before he pulled her dress completely off and threw it across the room.

He knelt up on the bed seeing her just in red French knickers and her red heels; it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen in his life and he was finding his jeans had no room for him at all now. He shuffled down to the end of the bed to where her legs where. He took a leg softly in his hand. Her body shuddered as his fingertips slid down the inside across the soft skin before sliding it back down to her ankles. He placed the leg back on the bed with the knee up an he knelt next to the bed next to her foot. He pressed kisses on her shin as his nimble fingers undid the small buckle on the straps. As the straps slowly unravelled he pulled the shoe off throwing it away moving his kisses up to her knee and to the inside. Her fingers were gripping the sheets underneath her. She could feel how wet her knickers were from his slow torturous teasing. He smirked seeing her completely under his control for a change before switching to her other leg repeating the same. Finally when her shoe was with it's partner he kissed up her thigh crawling back up onto the bed at the same time. He nipped the soft skin making her gasp a little but he kissed it better before reaching her knickers.

Lewdly he pressed his tongue on the outside of the lace causing her hips to grind a little. He could taste how wet she was through it before he took the top of the knickers in his teeth before pulling them down. Her eyes looked down at him seeing his smouldering black eyes trained on her. She was sure she'd just got wetter. The knickers soon were on the floor and he was straight back in between her legs. He smirked to himself seeing that she was _definitely_ a natural blue haired woman. He pressed a tongued kiss against her seeping womanhood causing her to moan. He parted the lips slightly using his fingers sliding them into her wet heat. She moaned as her back arched, under his mercy. He slowly circulated her excited nub with the tip of his tongue before sucking it in his lips as he began pumping his two thick fingers inside her. Her moaned were music to his ear. "God...Ah... yes... that feels fucking good..." She moaned biting her lip trying not to talk out that much, not wanting to really embarrass herself in her first time with him. She gripped the back of his head pulling him further against her. He rammed his fingers inside her making her cry out as he added another fingers. Then he felt it, with glee, that her walls was starting to pulse and clench around his fingers. Her hips started to grind harder, and her moans encouraged that. He pulled his face up away wanting to watch her face. "Oh fucking hell... I'm going to … Ah Vegeta, I'm going to!" She yelled as she orgasmed all over his hand. He'd nearly gone too watching her beautiful face contort in pleasure and hearing his name fall from her lips knowing it was him that was doing it to her. He lent back over her kissing her on the cheek down to her ear.

"You have a filthy mouth woman," His deep voice chuckled in her ear before he sucked again on the lobe. She laughed breathlessly as she gulped air feeling her muscles twitch in its aftermath.

"That news to you?" She questioned and he chuckled again as he pressed a kiss on her shoulder. She turned her head to look at him seeing the smirk on his face.

"Not really." He shook his head making her smile before kissing him. He pressed their heated bodies against each other, skin against skin. Heated hands felt each other up, tracing every curve and muscle to memory, not wanting to forget anything but experience everything. He placed his knee between her legs when she felt the friction of the denim on her legs. She arched an eyebrow; she didn't want to be the only person naked. She pushed his shoulder up away from her before pinning him to the bed once more. She sat on his hips before feeling the bulge against her crutch. She shuffled down a bit to the button on his jeans. She slowly undid the button. She glanced up seeing his jaw clenched trying to keep himself in check. She smiled before pulling the zipper down and pulling the jeans down over his hips. He helped her kick the jeans off him and they fell with the sound of change on the floor. She stared at the long erection standing like a tent pole. Her lips went straight to his 6 pac kissing each individually before making her way down.

"No woman," Vegeta said catching where she was going with her evil mouth. As much as he wanted that mouth all over where she was headed, in his current state he wouldn't last two seconds. He needed to be inside her and he needed it now. He rolled her over pinning her to the bed once more capturing her in the kiss.

She thought it was weird but couldn't care when his tongue was in her mouth demanding attention. He settled himself in between her thighs feeling his straining cock slide between her pussy's lips. In the hot and heavy kiss, he slowly began running his pole up and down her in the mimic of sex driving them both wild. He felt her juices cover him and she wrapped her legs around his waist telling him what she wanted. Unable to deny her, like so many times before, he slid his cock into her. They broke their kiss unable to concentrate on it when their bodies were going through such immense pleasure at that moment. Her eyes nearly bugged; he was huge! And she was so incredibly tight around him. He slowly pulled himself back out, relishing the feel of her sucking him back in. Agonisingly he repeated this a few times but wanted, _needed_ more so slapped his hips against her. Receiving a moan for his effort he continued in the same vain and began thrusting into her harder. Her nails scratched down his back as their hips rose and fell against each other. Their lips met messily with tongues and teeth clashing as he began thrusting in and out of her. Soon their passions became too much for them both and they couldn't make it last as long as they wanted to. He could feel it tightening in his balls so titled her hips up a little bit to get a better angle.

"Fuck me Vegeta," She pleaded and he nearly came at that. She was just too hot. Obliging her request he humped her like a man possessed. They both felt it a second before it happened. He came straight into her, and the feel of his hot juice inside her made her orgasm as well. After a few moments of riding the feelings Vegeta collapsed in the space next to the wall. He usually wasn't one for cuddling after the act, but it seemed she wanted it and he was too tired for an argument. He lifted his arm up and around her pulling her further against him. She smiled as she rested her head in the crook of his neck. She listened to his heartbeat thunder under her ear then start to slow down. He placed a kiss on her sweaty forehead before looking out of the window that his bed was next to. No words were exchanged but there didn't need to be, not yet anyway. Slowly his eyelids felt too heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

The morning light streamed through the window. Clear blue skies was allowing the light to come through clearly. The tall buildings next to and surrounding the apartment complex were lit up in the beautiful morning sunshine and people were up getting ready for the Saturday.

Vegeta looked over at his sleeping partner smirking a little. She was sleeping on her front, her head facing away from him, sleeping peacefully. The sheets had fallen down and were ruffled on her backside. His eyes travelled down the curve of her back, saw her breast squashed against the mattress, and watched the dip of her back before the line continued up over her ass. His eyes travelled the line several times. There was something so vulnerable, so alluring, so seductive about a woman's naked back. Her pale skin glowed in the morning sunlight and shone from underneath his white sheets. He wanted to reach out to trail his fingers tips down it but he didn't want to wake her. He was getting seriously turned on watching her shallow breaths expand her back so he turned back to the window. His eyes came across a window he always stared into.

It was of the apartment building opposite theirs and the large windows meant he got a good view as to what was happening. He settled himself against the headboard after seeing his favourite thing to watch occurring across the way. Car horns sounded which seemed to bring his lover from her sleep. He heard a deep intake of breath and movement, so glanced over. She was propping herself on her elbows as she brushed hair out of her face and shook the cobwebs away. He smirked to himself before turning back to the window. "What're you doing?" He heard after a few moments.

"Watching." He shrugged. He looked over at her and saw her dishevelled but confused face. "The man in that apartment over there is cheating on his wife or girlfriend with their babysitter." He pointed to a window and her mouth opened.

"No way!" She gasped laughing a little.

"Yeah, and I just saw his girlfriend walk up that stairwell and they are still in the bedroom." He chuckled a little.

"Oh my god! The most I get outside my window is chirping birds and you get a fricking soap opera." She laughed as she slid over in the bed over to his side. "Where?"

"There." He pointed once more and she followed it and could see the woman now at the front door opening it with her keys. Her eyes travelled along a bit more to see the guy and babysitter jumped out of the bed, naked and began running around looking for their clothes.

"You are such a perv!" Bulma laughed slapping Vegeta on his shoulder.

"I'm not the one that's shagging a babysitter."

"No but you're sitting here watching it and you've been watching them a while to get the bloody storyline." They watched the scene unfold where the woman walked into the apartment, with the cheating pair still trying to scramble clothes on. "I feel like we should have popcorn or something." She giggled as she cuddled up to Vegeta's side pulling the sheet up around them. His eyebrow twitched a little feeling her smooth naked body up against his. He lent his arm behind the back of his head giving her the opportunity to snuggle up against him and rest her head on his chest. "I can't believe I have to suffer a pervert roommate that peeps on his neighbours." Bulma jibed him playfully.

"You wouldn't have to suffer any roommate at all if you weren't still doing your 'I'm going to work for my father's company from the bottom up' rubbish. Why not live in a penthouse suite if you can?" Vegeta commented with a roll of the eyes.

"Not that I want to explain this to you again," She furrowed her eyebrows "But you don't get the looks I get from the higher ups in my father's business. They'll give me no respect at all if I just went in all guns blazing. That's what my sister did and that's why she left barely a few months later. I want to gain respect the hard way, the right way, and then when I get to the top, I can fire them with a clear conscious as they won't have a word to say back. Then the competitors will know they can't mess with me either." She grinned at the thought and he chuckled.

Bulma's grin broadened when she felt Vegeta's arm wrap around her loosely as they went back to watching the scene in the apartment block next to theirs. "Men are such pigs." Bulma shook her head seeing the guy protesting to his girlfriend. "Present company included of course." She smirked up at him.

"I allow you in my room, show you the ways of my window and you insult me." He replied sarcastically and she laughed.

"Vegeta, there wasn't a chance in hell that you weren't going to let me into your room."

"I could have done you in the living room." He shrugged with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Oh you Prince Charming, thank you for letting me into your castle." She rolled her eyes and he chuckled staring at the woman now piling clothes into a bag and threw it at her partner. "And anyway, you know you're a pig." She reiterated her point and he shrugged in agreement.

"Still doesn't need to be vocalized."

She laughed a little tracing the muscles of his torso with her fingers and eyes. Yes she'd seen it a few times, but never this close. Her fingertips brushed scars that littered his body, both new from his recent accident and the past. Since the conversation had quietened between them, her mind had a little time to catch up to what had happened. Last night, she'd slept with Vegeta. Her friend of 9 years. Her close friend. Her roommate. Logically she should be feeling awkward right about now, but she didn't. She'd at least expect him to be a little awkward since Vegeta wasn't great at anything even close to 'romantic'. Sex? Yes he was good at that since she could now verify that herself, but emotional feelings attached to sex? No. Was that why they'd not gotten any further than friends all this time? No, she needed to take more blame than that. It wasn't fair on him to take it all.

Yamcha had been the first guy that had ever both looked at her and wanted to be with her, as opposed to just the former. A loyalty to that had kept her with him all of that time no matter how many times things had gone wrong. Of all the smarts she had, it didn't mean she was born with the smarts of the heart. She was a real dumbass when it came to that. And now as she thought back over the recent times, she realised truly that Vegeta had been more true to his nature than she'd thought. Of course nothing had progressed between them, had either of them said they wanted anything more? What signals had she given the poor guy? She'd kissed him, then run off never speaking of the moment again. Then she manipulated him into moving in with her because she knew he wouldn't say no. Then all those little charged moments between them, Vegeta wouldn't act on them, neither was she. They were both just awkward and stubborn about these things. 18 was right, they were perfect for each other. "I'm sorry." Bulma then said looking up seeing that Vegeta had been dozing, as if about to fall back to sleep. "You've been a better friend to me, than I've been to you lately, maybe even longer."

"No." Vegeta said straight away. "I remember. Do you?" He asked and she looked almost puzzled. "Clearly not." He rolled his eyes in irritation, but actually it perfectly fell in tune as to what this was about anyway. "You stopped me from becoming a mess." he stated and then she remembered with a sweet shy smile.

His brother had died when they'd not long been friends. It was quite possibly one of the hardest things he'd ever gone through or ever would. Their parents died when they were both young, so it had been both of them against the world growing up. Vegeta was a few years older and took the role of protector seriously. It hadn't been easy but they'd got by. When 17 had died, Vegeta and 18 had each other. But when he'd got that call that Tarble had died, he'd felt more alone than he'd ever been. Of course he could have gone to 18, and like any friend she would have done her best, but he hadn't wanted to cumber her with his grief as well her own. He had no idea how she could emotionally take that on top of what she was already going through.

But at that time, Bulma had just come into his life. She'd seen very quickly the mess he was getting into; he lost his job, he was drinking, getting into fights, pushing away everybody that tried to help. No matter how many times he'd scream at her to leave him alone, she'd scream back and not go anywhere. She'd stay up all night with him, not saying anything unless he wanted to talk, slept on his sofa for weeks just so somebody else was there with him and got him a job. And even though she had strict principals about not taking her father's money, when he'd been desperate for money after losing his job, without any gripe she'd paid his bills. And why had she done all that? Because he was her friend. That was it. She needed nothing else to convince her why. Her heart was that pure and kind. Bulma was truly a gift to him so he never forgot that. Not even when he'd jealously have to listen for the second night in a row how much Yamcha was hurting her but she was going back to him. He couldn't resent her, couldn't hate her, he never could because without her, where would he be?

"I did what friends do." Bulma merely stated and again it proved his point. "What I meant was, since we kissed in the hospital things have been weird between us." She admitted, her cheeks flushing a little at this point. "And perhaps I'd been unconsciously ignorant on it because you are my friend, and your friendship means a lot to me. I guessed I feared that if anything changed it would wreck it, failing to realise that doing nothing was wrecking it too. I'm sorry. I should have spoken about it earlier."

He felt her soft touch over his stomach, and it took all he had not to flinch. They were in an incredibly awkward position. Their entire relationship, although had changed already, would be completely different depending on the steps that followed. Neither knew really what to say so they just sat silently cuddled up with each other. She shuddered a little as his large, almost rough hand from his manual work began rubbing up and down her back. It began simply up and down her back then changed into circular motions. Was how arousing this was intentional on his part? She wondered. She groaned a little sliding her hand over him until it wrapped around his waist. She pulled herself up onto him burying her face in his neck before pressing kisses on his jaw. Her tongue slipped past her lips and connected with his warm salty skin.

His hand began rubbing down further down over her backside making her hips rub against him. She felt a deep aroused growl vibrate through her from him. He turned his head and their lips met. It was a slow passionate kiss, his tongue licked the inside of her lips, teasing her tongue driving her insane with lust. He rolled her over, their legs entwined, until he was pressing her to the bed. He could barely believe that he was pinning _her_ to his bed. They kissed, hands everywhere on each other's bodies both addicted to the feel of the other. He broke the kiss as he slid his hand down onto her thigh, slowly easing it around his waist, his black eyes never leaving her blue eyes as he settled between her legs. Their lips brushed as he slowly eased himself inside her. They both exhaled air moaning a little at the intense feeling of him being inside her again. He filled her completely making her groan fulfillment. They began rocking in and out of each other, it wasn't a fast momentum and as passionate as the night before, it was slow, sweet even, as he slowly thrust in and out of her. His hands clasped hers slamming them back against the bed as he pressed a kiss on her lips pulling away before she could deepen it. She moaned in protest that she was pinned on the bed unable to do anything except let him use her body. "V-Vegeta." She orgasmed crying his name as he came inside her again. He panted above her and she opened her eyes catching her breath. They looked so intently at each other it was if they were having a conversation but no words were muttered.

A phone began ringing bringing them back into the world. Vegeta pulled away from her shuffling down the bed, grabbing his jeans and pulled out his ringing phone from the pocket.

""Hello?" Vegeta answered as he sat back where he had been previously. "Why do you think I have nothing better to do?" He rolled his eyes growling a little. "Is there nobody else that can do it? Right, okay, fucking hell, bye." Vegeta sighed hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Bulma asked sitting up clutching a sheet over her chest.

"18. Something's happened with her car."

"Where are they?"

"In that restaurant you guys are always in." He shrugged.

"Oh you can take me for lunch then." She grinned as she slipped out of the bed holding the sheet around her.

"And if I don't want to?" He crossed his arms and she laughed as she walked to the door and opening it.

"I didn't say there was a choice in it for you." She smirked blowing a kiss at him before walking out of the room. A few moments later he heard the shower turn on. Rolling his eyes he made a note to himself that he was not going to be under her thumb, and got out bed, smirking as he saw her red lace knickers there on his red carpet. Maybe there was a creative way to tell her he wasn't going to be under her thumb, he thought as he went off in pursuit of her in the shower.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note:- I do have a further scene for this story, that I could put up if you'd like to read it. I didn't add it here since it didn't end the story in the right way, but I just had fun writing some dialogue between them as they find out about Bulma and Vegeta's night together. Let me know and I'll upload it as an Epilogue Vignette :)


	7. Epilogue Vignette

Here is the epilogue as requested! :)

FYI - some it may not fully sync well with the ending of the last chapter given that this was the original ending that I disregarded as I didn't think it was good enough. I've tidied most of it up, but just thought I'd give you a heads up.

* * *

Vegeta turned into the car park listening as the cars tyres crackled over the gravel. He drove and parked his car up next to 18's. The pair got out of the car shutting the door. Bulma slid her sunglasses on staring up into the blue sky. "What a lovely day." She commented.

"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled before walking off towards the diner. Bulma rolled her eyes threw her bag over her shoulder and followed him. She walked in and sighed at the air conditioning that hit her. She followed Vegeta as they walked over to a table that her friends were sat at. "Give me the keys," Vegeta said to 18 holding his hand out as he stood next to the large circular table.

"Sit down and have some food first. I'll pay." 18 replied. He sighed but he was fairly hungry so slid into the booth opposite her and Bulma slid into the seat next to him. Vegeta looked over at Krillin giving him what seemed to be an evil look.

"What's your problem?" Vegeta demanded but Krillin didn't reply merely eating another chip from his plate.

"He's pissed off that I automatically called you to come and fix my car and didn't ask him." 18 told him as she ate some salad from her fork.

"Vegeta's a mechanic Krillin. It's not a slight on your masculinity." Bulma added.

"That and you're a girl." Vegeta smirked evilly at him making Krillin curl his lip.

"Vegeta, don't be an ass." Bulma slapped him on the shoulder. The waitress came over seeing two more people had joined the group.

"Can I get you guys anything?" She asked sweetly.

"Yeah can I take a chicken salad and a water please?" Bulma smiled and the woman nodded writing it down.

"I'll have a cheeseburger, chips and a coke." Vegeta ordered. The waitress nodded before grabbing some empty glasses from the table and leaving.

"I thought you were leaving." Goku asked as he sat with his son on his lap feeding him a chip. Vegeta froze for a moment. He wasn't exactly sure how to say that something had happened between he and Bulma and he wasn't even sure what they were yet.

"I convinced him to stay." Bulma smiled and he noticed the glint in her eye. "What you guys up to today?" She moved the conversation on quickly since she was in the same boat as Vegeta with not knowing where they were.

"We were going to go to the beach after lunch but if 18's car doesn't work then we can't." Chi-Chi sighed. "This is meant to be the last day of nice weather that we get this year and we wanted to enjoy it."

"It isn't a simple exhaust falling off?" Vegeta asked 18 who shook her head.

"Its turning over but not starting." 18 told him.

"Probably the starter motor." He thought aloud. "But you already knew that right? Oh wait, you wouldn't know." Vegeta asked Krillin smirking evilly.

"It's not that you called him about the car I understand that. But you call him for everything, to look at the TV, your hair straighteners, the plumbing, the microwave, everything that's 'manly' you call him for." Krillin was angered but Vegeta smirked.

"Vegeta's good at that manual stuff, and you aren't." 18 protested.

"Yeah so pull your panties out of your ass and grow up." Vegeta added loving every second of Krillin's anger.

"Stop being such a dick." 18 growled at him but he merely chuckled.

"He can't stop being what he is." Bulma smiled.

"Funny." Vegeta replied sarcastically narrowing his eyes at her.

"Thanks, I thought it was too." Bulma beamed a smile at him. Her smile grew a little seeing lust flash behind his onyx stare. She felt heat pool in her loins now knowing what those lips could do to her.

"It's a shame you can't stop being what you are though." He replied a smirk spreading on his face.

"I'm not falling for that trap." Bulma looked away from him. He chuckled looking away as he took a sip of his drink. Gohan then banged his hands on the table laughing at something that was obviously entertaining him. "He is so adorable, I want one." Bulma smirked looking at Gohan not bothering to look at Vegeta who she knew would be in horror right now. Her phone then started ringing. She looked up seeing all the people that usually rang her at the table already. "Who the hell is that? You guys are all ready here." She asked.

"Well answer the phone and find out then." Vegeta rolled his eyes speaking as if she were a moron. Growling at him she fished into her jeans pocket and pulled out the ringing phone.

"Hey Yamcha," She answered the phone and she felt Vegeta growl next to her. Under the table she slid her hand onto his leg and squeezed it almost telling him Yamcha was out of the picture. "Nothing much. We were thinking of hitting the beach later but 18's car is fucked so we might not." She mouthed ' _sorry'_ to the rest of them as Yamcha now knew their plans for the day. "Yeah, okay, see you soon then." She hung up the phone sighing before her phone beeped once more. "Great, message from Toby," She muttered to herself.

"Are you going to see that Toby guy again?" Goku asked curiously.

She froze, she could practically feel Vegeta's gaze burning through her skull. How did she answer it? It wasn't as if her and Vegeta were in a relationship but then again they hadn't said they weren't in a relationship. They needed to talk but both seemed to be unsure of the answer and were avoiding it. She knew that what she replied next would have significant baring on Vegeta's thoughts as to what happened next.

"I doubt it." Bulma added a laugh.

"Why, what was wrong with him?" Chi-Chi wondered as she pulled faces at Gohan who was laughing and thoroughly enjoying himself. The waitress came over and slid the meals in front of the pair.

"I just don't think he's my type." Bulma said thinking that it was evasive enough.

"But Vegeta said he's exactly your type."

"Well I doubt he'd want to see my again anyway." Bulma shrugged quickly.

"Why's that?" asked Krillin curiously pushing his empty plate away from him.

"Vegeta scared the living shit out of him when they first met."

"Why did I do?" Vegeta asked as he moved his mouthful to one side of his mouth.

"You stared him out and didn't let him in the apartment. He thought you were an abusive ex-boyfriend."

"What a girl." Vegeta rolled his eyes before chuckling. He devoured his food quickly before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "Keys." He then demanded off 18. She fished them out of her bag and put them in his hand. "Move." He said to Bulma as he stood up. She sighed and slid out of the booth so he could get out.

"I'll come with." Goku joined Vegeta as he slid out of the seat. Without words Krillin decided to join them. Vegeta walked out of the diner and Bulma watched him with her eyes before sitting back in her seat.

"I can't believe Krillin." 18 automatically said as Bulma continued eating her salad. "He thinks I'm saying Vegeta's more of a man than him, just because he's better at that kind of thing then he is."

"I think he's just threatened by Vegeta." Chi-Chi sat her son on her lap as she gave him some crayons and the colouring in place mats they'd been given.

"Why? It's not like I fancy Vegeta or anything. He's good with cars and fixing things, and he used to have that apartment so fixed the plumbing loads of times. Makes sense to get Vegeta to look at it then wait weeks for the landlord to come around and look."

"Yamcha used to be the same about Vegeta." Bulma chewed her mouthful. "Remember that time I asked him to look at why we weren't getting hot water? Yamcha totally flipped out. I told him he was being a dick, he pouted over it for a few days pretty much until the next time we had sex and he was alright after that."

"Yamcha was always threatened by Vegeta though." 18 said and Bulma nodded. "So you are saying that I sleep with him and it'll be alright?"

"Worked for me." Bulma shrugged finishing her meal and taking a sip of her water.

"Men are dicks." 18 sighed angrily. "Sorry," She apologised for her language since Gohan was there.

"Yeah tell me about it. From your old bedroom window I saw some guy cheating on his girlfriend, then she walked in!" Bulma laughed and they all laughed.

"The guy sleeping with the babysitter?" 18 asked and Bulma nodded.

"He was doing it when you had the room?"

"Yeah! They've been at it for ages!" 18 laughed.

"What were you doing in Vegeta's room anyway?" Chi-Chi asked and Bulma stopped laughing instantly, her cheeks flushing red. The girls looked at her knowingly no doubt already knowing why.

"Because we slept together last night. And this morning." Bulma relented.

"Oh my god!" They both gasped at the same time.

"Please keep quiet, we haven't had the awkward conversation yet." She quickly said looking around to make sure none of the guys were behind them. They both nodded before giggling like girls do.

"So that's how you got him to stay!" Chi-Chi laughed and Bulma smiled nodding sheepishly.

"How was it?" 18 asked a little excitedly.

"Off the charts." She answered truthfully, sighing with a smile at the memory.

"So? What are you thinking?" 18 then asked seriously tucking some hair away from her eyes.

"I have no idea. I mean what happened last night was amazing and it didn't feel weird with us."

"And you didn't exactly look that awkward." Chi-Chi pointed out.

"Exactly and even when we were kissing and I was naked, I didn't think 'Oh my god Vegeta's kissing me' it just felt normal. Coupled with my confusion I have no idea what he's feeling. When I woke up he was awake still in bed and he was in a goodish mood so I would ASSUME he's okay with it, but you never know with him."

"Bulma, he likes you. I know that you are loathe to believe it but last night when you were on that date he was so pissed off, and when we talked about you he was angrier than he normally is. He got up started shouting that he was leaving and leaving forever, then you sleep together and he's in a goodish mood. I think he just doesn't want to say anything because he doesn't know how you feel." Chi-Chi told her.

"Why do you have to _be_ something? I think you should just continue the way it is and see what happens. That way you avoid the conversation." 18 suggested.

"I guess, but just staying the same and having sex makes it feel a bit cheap. I'll just talk to Vegeta, he's an ass but he isn't unreasonable." She sighed leaning back in her seat.

The sun was beating down on him and the air was muggy. It was a rare occurrence for this time of year but nobody was going to complain about it. He was so hot sweat was almost running down his face and everything he was touching was too hot. As he suspected it was the starter motor but because it was an old car it was buried deep in the engine and he couldn't really get at it to see why it was broken but he gathered he was going to need another anyway. He lent up away from the bonnet wiping his forehead with his arm. He glanced around and saw some women standing around him all giving him flirty looks. "You're looking hot baby," One cooed at him.

"You figured out what's wrong with it?" Goku asked.

"Yeah its the start motor, it's gone. It's going to need another. So I'm going to run into that store over there. I'm sure they've got one." Vegeta pulled out his wallet from his pocket to check he had money. He slammed the bonnet down and locked the car before walking away. The girls all made a sound they were upset.

"You coming back?" They called out but Vegeta ignored them as he jogged across the street seeing no cars were coming. "Is he coming back?" They then asked Krillin and Goku.

"Yeah." Krillin nodded. They all giggled and went inside the shop next door to the diner from where they'd come from. Barely 5 minutes later they saw Vegeta jogging back across the street with something in his hands. "You got one?"

"Yup." Vegeta nodded as he walked over to his tool box. He double checked he had the right tool which he did. He lifted the bonnet once more and decided he wouldn't be able to get at it to change it from leaning into it. Since the car was already jacked up securely Vegeta crawled underneath the car whilst lying on his back.

"You going to tell us about you and Bulma last night or what?" Goku then smirked. Krillin's mouth dropped and Vegeta visibly stopped.

"How do you know about that?" Vegta growled and Goku laughed.

"Bulma must have said something as Chi-Chi text me it whilst you were in the store."

"Whoa, that's huge!" Krillin added happily. "So you guys a thing now?"

"I'm not discussing anything you two idiots. If you want to gossip like a couple of girls, go inside and talk to her." They knew it was meant to be threatening but neither Goku or Krillin paid any mind.

"We're happy for you too bro." Goku bent down and patted Vegeta on the leg in a friendly gesture and Vegeta kicked out at him. They both laughed. Krillin and Goku then saw Bulma walking out with a glass of water. She nodded them away and they took the hint before disappearing back inside.

"I brought you some water." Bulma called down to him through the engine and she could hear him tinkering around from underneath. She grinned seeing the lower half of his body sticking out too.

"Cheers." She heard him reply.

"I'm going to be truthful with you now and because I'm putting myself out on a limb, I want no laughing, no awkward silence and no sarcastic remarks." She folded her arms and leant up against the car.

"I am making little or no promises." She heard him reply and smiled. She then saw the women she'd seen crowding him earlier back all suddenly with popsicles. _Classy,_ she thought.

"I'm going to keep having sex with you until you admit we are in a relationship and that you want be in one. Because I want one with you. There I've told you the truth, you going to extend the same courtesy to me?"

"You remember the time I told you that sometimes I wanted to pin you to the floor and fuck you?" He called up to her.

"Yeah."

"Well I lied." Her heart dropped a little. "I want to fuck you all of the time."

"So what does that mean?"

"Isn't it self explanatory?" He asked and she laughed.

"I meant about what I said."

"What happens if I don't ever admit that I want a relationship will you keep sleeping with me?"

"No."

"And what happens if I do admit I want a relationship? Will you still sleep with me?"

"Even more so." She smirked. Granted this wasn't exactly a heartfelt conversation she was expecting, but hopefully it would get the desired result. The tinkering stopped for a moment and he slid himself out from underneath the car, his shirt smothered in oil and his face glistening with sweat and it had some grease on it as well. He stood up brushing himself off leaving his tools on the floor. He picked up the water she'd brought out took a sip and left it back on the floor.

"I have a lot to think about then don't I?" He smirked with an eyebrow raised and she laughed. They heard giggling and Vegeta looked over sighing a little. "I wish they'd go away." He sighed.

"I can make them go away but you may not like my methods." She said knowingly.

"Then I'm quite comfortable with them there." He shrugged.

"This nearly fixed?" She asked looking at the car.

"Nearly. Just need to check that it works then tighten its nuts."

"Sounds painful," She shrugged making him chuckle a little.

"Hey baby, you still hot for me?" A girl called out.

"Make them go away." He then asked Bulma who smiled. She lent forward pressing a kiss on his lips. He was stunned a little bit as he'd been far from expecting it but his mouth recognised the taste of her lips and of their own accord pushed further up against hers wanting to drink fully from her. She slid her hand up behind his head pulling his lips further against hers as well before pulling away. She looked down at his lips then up at his eyes. She beamed a smile and winked. "Why wouldn't I agree to that?" He questioned.

"Because now I know what you want from me." Her hand slid down the body in front of her careful not to touch the oil smudged on him.

"Is that so?" She felt his voice rather than heard it.

"You want me as much as I want you." Her eyes looked into his, at the same height it was dangerous. She watched as his nostrils flared a little and his teeth clenched.

"You should already know that woman." He growled and she looked at him under her lashes.

"We both have our answer then don't we?" She merely replied and he grunted. A car then pulled into the car park that they instantly recognised as Yamcha's. "Maybe they'll drool over him instead."

"Can't understand why." Vegeta muttered angrily. She smiled knowing he was a little jealous. He then laid back on the floor pulling himself back underneath the car. "Pass my tools." He demanded and with her foot she pushed it underneath.

"Hey babe!" Yamcha grinned as he walked over, his hair now short once more. He was enjoying single life but believed they would get back together eventually.

"Hiya." Bulma smiled pulling her sunglasses from her head over her eyes.

"How have you been?" He asked with his sweet smile on his face.

"Same, you?"

"Same." He smiled. "Hey dude," He called down the engine to Vegeta and heard a grunt back. Shrugging Yamcha sighed, he'd never get back with Bulma without him and Vegeta being civil. She was too loyal to him. "Everybody inside?"

"Yeah. Vegeta we'll be inside if you need us." He heard Bulma call then the footsteps as they left.

He sighed as he continued on with his ratchet. So he was in a relationship now. It didn't feel weird, well a little. He'd got what he always wanted, so why did he feel apprehensive about it? Perhaps because he'd never been in a relationship this it before. He'd had girlfriends but none that he had any real interest in nor did they have any in him, they were more like casual sex partners that hung around a bit more. Thankfully he knew Bulma knew him so well and vice versa it would be easier for them to function. After a sigh, he was just going to let it runs its course. If either of them tried too hard it wouldn't work.

He tightened the last bit he needed to before sliding back out from underneath the car. Once more he brushed himself off, wiping the dirt off on his t-shirt. Pulling the jacks away from the car so it was now rested on the ground once more, he opened the driver's door and turned the ignition. On baited breath he heard the car roar into life. Smirking to himself he turned the car off, shut the door and locked it. He slammed the bonnet down before cleaning up his tools and walking to his car. He tidied away his tools, and retrieved a clean t-shirt that he'd also brought with him before walking into the diner straight to the table.

"Done." He announced throwing 18's keys at her which she caught.

"Fixed?"

"Fixed." He nodded. He spotted Bulma had a coke that looked cold so picked it up and took mouthfuls of it.

"Hey!" She protested before he replaced it on the table now two thirds empty.

"Shoot me." He shrugged before pulling up his dirty shirt. Bulma smirked largely seeing his beautiful body come into view. Without thinking anything of it he walked through the restaurant throwing the dirty shirt away before he then disappeared into the toilets.

"Well at least we can go to the beach now!" 18 said happily.

"Yeah. We go to the beach Gohan?" Goku smiled a this son.

"Yeah." Gohan clapped happily in the sweet childish way. A few minutes later Vegeta walked back his face, hands and arms now clean, and he was wearing his clean t-shirt.

"You up for the beach?" Goku asked.

"No." Vegeta shook his head. "I hate sand." He crossed his arms.

"And I'm guessing sand hates you, but you are still coming." Bulma folded her arms as well.

"And why is that?" He asked irritated from the heat.

"Because I want to go and I'll need a ride down there." She replied knowingly.

"You can catch a ride with me babe. Be like old times, you in your bikini singing to the songs on the stereo and we can share a towel." Yamcha smiled excitedly at her. She merely kept looking at Vegeta. She arched an eyebrow with a smirk on her face. Vegeta sighed dropping his arms.

"I really hate you." He narrowed his eyes at Bulma who beamed a smile knowing he didn't meant it.

"I know, I hate you too." She replied jokingly. "Should we go then?" She stood up and everybody followed her. They all filed out of the restaurant into their cars. Vegeta watched as 18's car started and drove out with Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan and Krillin in it as well. Yamcha followed out after them.

"Do we have to go?" He asked Bulma as he started the engine.

"If you go I'll reward you." She smirked at him licking her lips a little.

"You'll reward me? Like a dog with a bone?" He said not that impressed she thought he was so easily swain.

"Carrot and stick method always works." She beamed and smile although he chuckled a bit he wasn't impressed by the way she was talking to him.

"Woman, whatever this is, I'm not having you think for a second I'm under your thumb and you can talk to me like that in front of them." His voice was deep, demanding and unimpressed. She'd never been told off by a boyfriend before, Yamcha had always been too scared of her to do anything like that, it was a turn on.

"It wouldn't even cross my mind." She affirmed with him. He made a noise like he knew she would do it again anyway since that was something that attracted him to her but slipped his seat belt on and pulled out of the car park in pursuit of the others.

A marriage and two children later, the absolute truth was that 18 was right; they were perfect for each other.

-Fin -


End file.
